Don't Leave Me
by ReinFalling
Summary: Silver is an abused highschool student who uses anger and hate to keep from liking anyone. However, when he meets Gold, a boy who has had a crush on Silver since he first saw him, Silver realizes that loving and being loved might not be a bad thing after all. PreciousMetalShipping GoldXSilver , Hints of other shippings Honor, Original, etc. , Yaoi GuyXGuy , M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Leave Me  
Chapter 1

Contains: PreciousMetalShipping (Gold X Silver). Yaoi (Guy X Guy).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silver coughed and hauled the other teen up onto the rocky river bank. He wiped the water from his eyes and started squeezed water from his dripping, red, shoulder-length hair while the boy next to him hacked up whatever water he had inhaled in his time spent in the water. After getting as much water out of his hair, he sat down and tried to figure out exactly what had happened.

Silver had, had an argument with his father earlier that day and had come to the river because it always made him feel better. After sitting at the river for a couple hours, Silver saw the black haired boy drowning in the waterway. He wasn't sure what had came over him but he had been on his feet and in the water before he even realized he had moved. Since he was already in the water he had might as well save the guy.

The fact that he had even went in the water at all was what surprised Silver the most. He didn't like people and nobody cared or liked him, so he didn't see why he should save a complete stranger that would more than likely hate him like everyone else.

A laugh startled the redhead out of his inner musings and to the dark-haired teen next to him. The boy had black hair that was fairly short but had long bangs on his right side that went past his nose. In his hand was a familiar hat that told Silver exactly who he had saved.

Silver inwardly groaned. He had saved the loud mouthed Gold. They went to the same high school and Gold had a reputation for being the loudest person in school. He was also one of the few openly gay guys at school. He always wore that black and yellow hat.

"Th-Thank you!" Gold grinned staring at Silver with shining amber eyes. "You saved me!"

Silver narrowed his eyes at the annoyingly loud boy and asked harshly, "What the fuck were you doing in a river if you couldn't swim?"

The black haired teen didn't look the least bit put off by the redhead's harsh words though his smile turned sheepish as he started trying to wring the water out of his precious hat. "Well, you see, I was walking by the river because it's really pretty out here. And this large gust of wind blew my hat off my head and into the water. I went in to get it but accidentally went in to far and got swept up in the current. If you hadn't been here I probably would be swimming with the fishes. You saved my life. What can I do to repay you?"

Gold looked up at Silver with a pleading expression and Silver just looked at the other in disgust as he stood up to leave.

"You can leave me alone and never mention this to anyone ever!" Silver growled out walking away from the river and toward the forest that separated him from his house.

"W-wait!" Gold called before suddenly he was in front of Silver.

Silver's eyes widened slightly in surprise before narrowing them at the boy who blocked his path. "What do you want now?" Silver asked sharply.

Gold smiled up at Silver. "Do you want to come over to my house to dry off?"

He looked down at Gold in disgust before pushing past him, "No, I don't, you queer."

"Wait, Silver, you didn't let me finish!" Gold called from behind him.

Silver paused at the use of his name. Rarely anyone called him by his name, they only knew him as Giovanni's child. Everyone knew who his father was and therefore him. So it didn't really surprise him that Gold knew who he was.

He looked over his shoulder at Gold and raised an eyebrow. Gold smiled, "Well, your parents probably won't be to happy about you coming home all wet. My dad is on a business trip and my mom won't be back until late so I thought maybe I could let you use our dryer and borrow some of my clothes until yours dry. Then you can go back home and your parents won't even know a thing happened."

Parents? Plural? His mother had disappeared mysteriously when he was just a child. Silver assumed his father had his mother killed because she didn't like how he was treating him. Which led Silver to believe that Gold might not even know who his father was. How did Gold know who he was?

Instead of asking that, Silver narrowed his eyes and thought about it. His father would not be happy if he came home dripping wet and he would ask Silver about it. He would refuse to tell and his father would beat him again. He didn't really want to risk another avoidable beating.

"We're only going to go there to dry my clothes, right." Silver asked and he could see Gold suddenly look hopeful as he nodded.

"Yes. You can leave right after if you want!" Gold said and pulled his hat on, deeming is dried out enough to wear.

Silver gave a slight nod and stared at Gold. A few moments of silence passed before Silver ground out, "Are we going? I don't exactly know where your house is."

Gold shook himself and nodded, "Sorry and yeah!"

~~

This day was absolutely fantastic!

Not the whole almost drowning part, but the fact that he had finally met the boy he'd had a crush on for years. Not just met either Silver had saved him from drowning. It was almost too unreal to be true. It was every girl's dream to be saved by the one they loved. Of course he wasn't a girl, but he had been imagining what it would be like to finally meet Silver face-to-face.

He had instantly liked the redhead when Silver had moved to Johto from Kanto a couple years ago. Gold had seen him as he was walking out of the principle's office. It was around the time that Gold had come out about being gay and everyone wanted to pick a fight with him because of it. Silver had been sitting on one of the chairs outside the office with another boy sitting a few chairs away from him, both boys were bruised and their clothes and hair were all a disarray. The other boy had the worst of it. In that moment Gold had gotten a crush on the redhead.

His red hair had been everywhere and his signature black and red jacket had been ripped. He had a dark-blue and purple colored bruise growing on his cheek. But what really stood out to Gold were the fiery silver eyes and the small smug smile that crossed the boy's lips when he thought nobody was looking. The smile had been gone a second later but it had been enough. Gold had found out what had happened later, apparently the other boy had tried to 'put him in his place' and Silver had retaliated. He also came to find out what an attitude the redhead had but it didn't make Gold think any less of him. While most people were put off or angry, in his opinion the pissed off, I-hate-everything attitude made the redhead appear hotter.

And as the years went by Gold watched Silver from afar. Strangely they had all their classes together every year. His crush on the redhead grew stronger and he was positively giddy to have the redhead inside his house. It made him feel like the luckiest person on the earth because he knew that Silver would never have come to his house in any other circumstance. And now that he had finally met the redhead, their meeting by being far better than he could have imagined, he was not going to let the redhead go as easily as he wanted. He was willing to tolerate the redhead's attitude so he wasn't going to let the redhead walk out of his life without putting up a fight.

"Here we are!" Gold chirped as he walked in, letting Silver in before closing and locking the door.

Silver merely grunted and narrowed his beautiful silver eyes at him. Even narrowed those eyes were the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

Gold ushered Silver towards the bathroom, "This is the bathroom. You can change out of your clothes in here. I'll get changed out of my clothes and go find you something that will fit you." With that Gold did as he said he would.

Gold walked back in dry clothes, and handed Silver the change of clothes. "This should fit you, you are taller and your shoulders are wider than mine though. Anyway, I'll be back to get your wet clothes." he said and went to throw his own clothes into the dryer, he refused to take off his hat though.

While he waited for Silver to finish changing, he found his cell phone (luckily he had left it at home) and proceeded to text his mother about Silver saving him from drowning. Her break wasn't till late so she wouldn't be able to reply soon. Gold decided to check on Silver.

And there came his first mistake. Figuring Silver would be done by now, and slightly hoping to see a half-naked Silver, Gold opened the bathroom door (which was unlocked) and came face-to-face with a badly scarred and faintly bruised back. Silver quickly pulled the slightly to small shirt over his head and before Gold could react further than gaping wide-eyed at Silver, the redhead had Gold pinned against the wall by his neck.

"You will never speak of what you just saw to anyone. Ever. If you do, you will wish you hadn't been born." Silver's tone was hard and his eyes blazed with fury. It made the threat much more menacing and the way the redhead's hand tightened slightly around the amber eyed boy's neck made it much more so.

Gold, not stupid enough to question what he saw right away. He would heed Silver's threat about not telling anyone else but the redhead didn't say anything about talking to him about it. However, if asked Gold knew the redhead would just blow up at him about it, so he'd have to wait until Silver calmed down and wasn't in a position to argue with him about it.

So instead of trying to piss Silver off more than he was, Gold went for try to defuse the anger as much as possible. "Your clothes?" Gold asked quietly.

Silver blinked at the other boy, for a moment taken aback by the sudden question, having expected the other to cower in fear of what the redhead might do to him and beg him not to hurt him. It was what others at school would have done if Silver had them by the throat. It both left him flabbergasted and aggravated with the boy. But he could tell the threat had stuck nonetheless so instead of answering, Silver narrowed his eyes and snarled at the black haired boy before leaving the bathroom.

Gold let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding and slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor next to his hat, which had fallen off when Silver had slammed him against the wall. He would admit that despite his feelings for the redhead, the other could be scary when his wrath was directed solely on him and when the redhead was infuriated instead of just annoyed. He might actually wait a day or two to bring up the scars that were distinctly whip marks and the other scars, cuts, and bruises that suggested abuse and torture. It was obvious Silver didn't want to talk about it, the reason was even more obvious since Gold doubted he would want to talk about it if he was in Silver's position.

Gold gave a slight sigh before picking up his hat and the wet clothes that Silver had left on the counter and going to put them in the wash. When he was finished he walked into the living room to see Silver sitting on one of the couches, glaring angrily at one of the walls. He looked up and glared at Gold as he walked in.

Gold gave him a smile, "You want something to eat or drink." He gave another sigh as Silver just glared at him, "I'm sorry for just walking in but you could have locked the door." Silver had nothing to say to that and just looked away to glare at the wall again.

He sat down on the couch next to Silver, who didn't look the least bit happy about it but didn't say anything. He set his hat down in his lap and fiddled with the pokéball button that he had pinned to the front of it this morning as he glanced over to watch Silver.

A silence passed over the two as Gold watched Silver and Silver glared at the wall before Silver seemed to get tired of being stared at. He turned his glared at Gold and growled, "What!"

Gold gave a looked that clearly stated you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me, and his voice was quiet as he spoke, "You should know very well what."

Silver scowled, "Not much to tell."

"Like what those were?" Gold asked sharply.

"You should know very well what made those." Silver shot back.

By now both were glaring at each other and Gold's hat lay abandoned on his lap. After a moment Gold's expression softened, "Who could have done this to you?"

Silver's face changed from anger to confusion, "You really don't know who my father is?"

Gold blinked in bewilderment, wonder why who his father was could mean anything. Unless the redhead's father…

"Who's your father?" Gold asked, figuring his other question could be asked on a later date.

Silver stared at Gold for a moment before shaking his head and turning back to stare at the wall. That was all that was said on the matter for the rest of the time they spent at Gold's.

~~

Silver walked silently home, wondering how Gold could possibly know who he was but not know his father. After Silver had mentioned his father, he had expected Gold to ask if his father had done it. He wouldn't have answered even though it was partly true. Instead, Gold had asked who his father was. It could be that Gold had heard the rumors about how many kids Silver had beaten up since arriving in Johto a 6 years ago. But if he heard those rumors then he would have surely heard the ones about his father.

He shook his head, for his own sake the gold eyed boy better not tell anyone about what he had seen. He wasn't just pissed off at Gold he was pissed at himself for not locking the damn door like he should have.

A sudden thought came to him as he walked. That had been the first time he had heard Gold speak in such a quiet voice. It made his voice sound much softer and musical than it did when he practically yelled everything. He had to admit that he liked Gold's voice better when he spoke quietly.

Silver stopped walking, surprised at himself for even thinking such a thing. He began walking faster this time, people walking past gave him an even wider berth than normal because of the glare he sported. He didn't like Gold or his voice for that matter and he sure as hell didn't ever want to see the loud mouthed hat wearing homo.

Hopefully Gold knew what was good for him and left Silver alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Leave Me  
Chapter 2

Contains: PreciousMetalShipping (Gold X Silver). Yaoi (Guy X Guy).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silver had no idea that he had this ALL his classes with the gold eyed boy. He knew he had at least one, which showed how much he paid attention to people at school. Barely at all. He was always busy trying to get the best grades he could despite always getting into fights with other students. He wanted to get finished with school and get as far away from his father as possible. He wished he had paid at least some more attention to who he had in his classes, that way he could have saved himself some grief.

Sunday Silver had not seen Gold at all. Today was Monday, however; and Gold kept trying to get his attention throughout the school day. Silver just knew that the dumb boy was going to ask about the scars he had seen. Every time Gold had tried to get Silver's attention Silver would shoot him the most iciest glare he could muster. The dark haired male wasn't even fazed by the glared and instead of trying to talk to the redhead, he started throwing notes at him, which Silver tossed into the trashcan without reading them.

Some of the student had caught on to the fact that Gold was 'trying' to get Silver's attention but wisely determined to stay out of it. More than likely they thought that if the amber eyed boy truly wanted to be the redhead's next victim then that was his problem. Some secretly hoped for a fight just to see who would win.

There wasn't any major mishaps until the last class of the day. Gold actually sat a desk away from Silver and the one next to the redhead was empty. Mainly it was a blow off class in which Silver usually spent his time either reading or catching up on his school work. The teacher was an older lady that usually came in with a hangover, drunk, or in the process of getting drunk so she never taught. She didn't care if the kids talked or what they did as long as they weren't too loud or made too much of a ruckus while she tried to sleep off her hangover or get more drunk.

Gold saw this as his best chance at talking to Silver otherwise he would have to try after school, but then he would never be able to catch the other boy. Despite how fast he was, Silver was faster and more built for speed while Gold was more muscular than him. The redhead was currently glaring at him as if daring him to sit next to him. Gold seemed to contemplate his odds of survival before getting up and sitting next to Silver, who growled and tried to look busy with his book.

"Silv-"

"No!" Silver said before Gold could even start.

Not even bothering to act like Silver had said anything kept talking, "-er, tell me who did that to you." The dark haired teen even whispered it, a stage whisper that even though was loud didn't carry farther than the two of them.

"No." he repeated, his tone saying that was the end of it.

Gold, however; thought otherwise. "Please, Silv."

"No." Silver growled.

"Please, I promise I won't tell anyone. I just want to know." Gold pleaded with the silver eyed boy.

"I said no. Now leave me alone." Silver glared angrily at the other boy. Why couldn't he just drop it like he was told?

Gold's eyes twinkled with mischief as he decided to change tactics and Silver grew suspicious quickly. "Was it your father Silver? Did he hurt you like that?"

It happened so fast that it was only later that Gold could put them in exact order. Silver stood up violently, knocking not only his chair but his desk over in anger. He lunged forward and his fist came into contact with is left cheek, knocking Gold backward so he was sprawled over his chair. Silver lunged forward once more and hauled Gold up by the front of his jacket and hit him again in the jaw. "I told you to leave me the hell alone, you fucking dumbass!"

With that Silver picked up his book and his backpack and walked out. The class stared at Gold, most in shock and some in amusement. The teacher looked so shocked and was probably too drunk to process what had just happened.

Gold gave a very uncharacteristic curse before snatching his hat off the floor, it had fallen off his head when he'd been punched the second time, and bag before taking off after Silver. Before the door closed Gold could hear the teacher yelling that anyone else who left the room would get a detention for the next week.

"Silver, wait! Please!" Gold said desperately and much to both their surprise Silver stopped and turned toward him.

"Why do you care so much? It's not your problem and never will be." Silver yelled, trying to contain the urge to hit Gold again so he could get his question answered.

"I want to get to know you Silver. Ever since I first saw you all those years ago, I've wanted to meet you." Gold said and knew he probably said the wrong thing by the look of disgust that crossed Silver's face.

"Oh, I see. You have a stupid gay crush on me don't you, you queer." Silver sneered. "That only makes me even more revolted by your very presence."

For the first time, a look of pure, uncontaminated hurt crossed the golden eyed boy face. No matter what Silver had said before, no matter how angry or hurtful, it hadn't hurt as much as this. He was totally, completely, and utterly rejected by the one was in love with.

He felt such a sharp pain in his chest as he watched Silver turn away from him, he even dropped his hat onto the floor, not even caring about it in favor of his anguish. He'd been crushing on Silver so long he should have realized that this was the reaction we would get from the redhead. No, actually, he was sure he had realized that this would be Silver's reaction which was why he had never let himself think about it. Not wanting to think about how much it would hurt to be rejected by his love.

"Giovanni." a voice interrupted his inner turmoil.

Gold looked up in shock at the redhead, who had his back turned to him. Hope welling in his chest as his question from earlier was answered. "W-what?" Gold almost winced at how hopeful he sounded.

Silver peered over his shoulder at Gold before turning back to the door leading out of school. "My father is Giovanni." Silver repeated.

Gold suddenly realized why the redhead had been so hesitant to answer him. Even he had heard of Giovanni and Team Rocket and that the only reason that Giovanni wasn't in jail was because either they had no evidence or all those willing to testify against him died suddenly. He even heard about this gang leader that had tried and even succeeded to take down Giovanni and Team Rocket. But he had become mentally ill and so socially reclusive shortly after from the strain of defeating them and trying to deal with another rival gang lead by his childhood friend that he rarely ever came off Mt. Silver.

He even had heard that Giovanni had a teenaged redheaded son, but he never would have guessed that it was Silver. Then again, when he thought about it all signs pointed to Silver being Giovanni's kid. He had just not wanted to think about. Nobody deserved to have such a man as a father.

Gold reached down to pull his hat back on, finding that the goggles wrapped around it hadn't broken from either time he had dropped it, before looking up at Silver as the redhead started toward the door again. Gold ran and slipped in front of Silver. "I'm sorry. I won't ask again." Gold said softly as Silver stopped to glare at him.

"Why don't you just leave me alone already?" Silver half-asked, half-snarled at Gold, who didn't look the least putout by his anger.

"You know why, Silver." Gold spoke, his voice still soft and quiet. "After hearing that I can't leave you alone."

Gold leaned forward on his feet and rubbed his nose affectionately against Silver's, smiling softly and closing his eyes. The redhead stared back in shocked embarrassment a soft blush creeping up his cheeks. "I'm not leaving you, Silver. I'm never going to leave you alone. I promise." Gold opened his eyes slightly as he said the last two words, hoping Silver would get how serious the golden eyed boy was.

Silver pulled away violently, obviously embarrassed with how closed Gold was to his face. An inch closer and they would have been kissing. He pushed past the darker haired boy making his way toward the door hastily. He pulled the door open but paused before going though. He looked back at Gold, his face no longer red but his cheeks were still a very light pink.

"You should work on getting rid of that gay crush you have, queer. I'm won't be willing to tolerate it after a while." With that said Silver walked out, the door slamming closed.

Gold blinked at the door, a thought suddenly coming to him after he took in just what Silver had said. "But Silver? Does this mean that you 'are' willing to tolerate it for at least a while?"

His question was met with silence.

~~

Silver trudged home, angrily. Of all the people he could have pulled out of a river it had to be the guy that had a gay crush on him. He, though he would never admit it aloud, was still very embarrassed about what had happened before he left.

He shouldn't have broken like that, just because of how hurt Gold had looked. It had actually shocked him to see the hurt since every time Silver lashed out at him Gold would just keep smiling. It had told Silver that it wasn't just a simple crush that Gold had on him, he didn't even want to deeply think about that. It also told Silver that he was weak to have broken just because he had hurt the amber eyed boy.

Gold got under his skin, made him feel sad to hurt him. Made something inside him flutter when he had seen the hopeful look on his face. Made his heart stutter and throb when he had rubbed his nose so tenderly against his own. And what he had said before he left. He could imagine Gold jumping for joy like a puppy getting a bone. That's what he had done too, he had stupidly throw him a bone. He had been trying to get the dark haired boy to stop following him like a puppy and when he finally managed it he went back and tried to fix it.

He just hoped his father never found out what he had done. His father had tried all his life to try and turn Silver into him, Silver was probably was just like his father in most of his ways. He didn't like his father or how his father treated him, but he still had that boyish wanting to please his father. Which was half the reason that he put up with the beating and what he had let Team Rocket do to him. The other half was because he, though he would not admit it if asked, was afraid of his father and what he would do and what he would let Team Rocket do to him.

He had been three when his father first raised a hand to him and he had been seven when his father had first let his gang get their hands on him.

He shook his head, dislodging the thoughts before they could get out of hand. Only him and Gold knew what had happened, it would be a cold day in hell before he ever said anything about it to his father and Gold had a crush on him so he wouldn't say anything about it anytime soon. When Gold got over his crush on him he could always threaten Gold.

He sighed as he walked inside and glanced around cautiously to see if there were any signs that his father was home. He had learned early on to never be caught off guard around the man. It would be very painful. Thankfully his father wasn't home, so he headed to his room to finish whatever homework he could before his father got home. The man would not be happy that he had cut the last hour of school for whatever reason.

True enough, a hour and a half later his father's voice bellowed through the house. "Silver!"

He sighed and put his book down before going to 'talk' with his father. He walked into the living room lazily, putting on his I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude. "What is it?"

His father gave him a smirk, one which told Silver that he was in deep shit.

"What is this I hear about you skipping your last class after getting into a fight with another student?"


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Leave Me  
Chapter 3

Contains: PreciousMetalShipping (Gold X Silver). Yaoi (Guy X Guy).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was shortly after his father left the house, Silver crouched in front of the bathtub and shrugged off his jacket to reveal the scars from the previous times he cut himself and the bruises from his latest beating. The scars started at his wrists and traveled all the way up his arms, some more faded than others and some were fresh cuts that he had made the last time he had been beaten. He had started cutting at the age of nine when the torture he faced everyday became too much to deal with.

His torment had become much worse and he had fallen into a depression. He eventually drowned his depression in anger, not liking the hollow feeling in his chest that came with the depression. At least with anger he felt something and cutting always made him feel a peace with himself. No anger, no emptiness, no nothing. Just a sense of inner calm.

Wanting that feeling now and knowing that if he waited to long the feelings of depression would well up again, he quickly dug his fingers into the sole of his shoe where he kept his razor hidden. He pulled the small blade free with a sigh of relief and lifted it to his unprotected wrist. Carefully and with a skill developed from cutting for nine years, Silver slid the blade across his once smooth skin.

He exhaled in both pain and pleasure and watched as a small amount of blood welled from the cut and dripped slightly into the tub. Not deep enough, he couldn't help but think and placed the razor farther down his forearm. This one was deeper and dripped blood down into more steadily than the last one. This was exactly what he wanted. He laid his head down on the edge of the tub to watch as his blood seeped down into a puddle.

This he was happy with. Finally a chance to control something. He couldn't control his father. He couldn't control Gold. He couldn't control his life. He could however was control this pain. He was in control of how much it hurt and how much blood poured out of his body. He watched until his blood stopped flowing then began clearing himself up and wrapping his wrist in bandages.

He cleaned his blade and shoved it back into his shoe. Once everything was clean he picked his jacket back on and headed out. His father had left saying he was going to GoldenRod for a business meeting and wouldn't be home for a few days. It was a relief, especially since he didn't feel like staying at the house at the moment. And the man didn't like him going out when he was home.

He rubbed his thumb over where he knew one of his cuts were and winced, the pain distracting him from his thoughts of his father. He didn't want to think about the man. He wanted his peace and so he headed to his riverbank. Knowing that the place was the only place he actually felt safe. The only place he felt like he wouldn't be ridiculed or hated.

~~

When Gold had gotten a stern talking to by his mom for leaving school early and getting into a fight before his mom starting worrying over his cheek. As he had made his way home it had started swelling and by the time he'd gotten home his cheek had been a dark bluish-purple. He then proceeded to explain how he had instigated it and how Silver was only protecting himself from a certain overzealous amber eyed boy.

"Gold, dear. When exactly can I meet this Silver boy?" his mother asked cooking dinner at the stove while Gold sat on the counter near her, twirling his hat on his index finger.

Gold smiled warmly at his mother, he loved her and her big heart so much. Gold had been slightly hesitant when he told his mother exactly who Silver was but his mother had stated firmly, "If he saved my baby boy, he must not be a bad person." He should have known that his mom would never judge people based on rumors alone.

"I dunno mum, he's really shy and overly defensive and his father being who he is doesn't help much. He didn't even want me to tell anyone that he'd save me." Gold shrugged slight and gave a small sigh. "Maybe if I annoy him enough I could get him to come over."

His mother hmmed thoughtfully, he often consulted his mom about any problem he had. She gave him the best advice and was really understanding about him being gay. When he had told her about his crush on a redheaded silver eyed boy, his mother wanted to hear every detail. What Silver was like? What he liked about the redhead? She probably had known from the start who exactly it was that Gold liked but it didn't matter who Silver's parents were. Silver was all that mattered.

"Why don't you just ask first? He probably has never had anyone want to be near him and probably no one as pushy as you either, so he's weary that you might hurt him." his mother said softly.

Gold grumbled to himself, "He'll probably just tell me to go to hell and try to run away."

"Gold Heart Hunter, watch your mouth." his mother scolded.

"Sorry, mum." Gold said. "But there's not much I can do. He's already expecting something since now he know that I like him."

"Gold, honey, just be honest and be yourself. He'll either like you for who you are or he won't at all." his mother said wisely.

Gold shook his head, "Silver has himself so buried in anger and what he thinks his father wants him to be that I don't think he even knows who he is."

"Gold, honey, you already like him despite that right?" when gave a nod his mother continued, "Try telling him something about yourself that he doesn't already know. Maybe he needs a reason to trust you?"

Gold blinked and jumped off the counter. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks, mum. I should-"

"After dinner, dear. It's already ready. Can you go get your father?"

Gold nodded and asked, "After dinner I'm going to the riverbank to see if he's there. I'm going to ask him over for dinner Friday. Is that alright?"

His mom just smiled and said, "Of course dear. I hope he says yes."

Gold smiled and walked out of the room, mumbling, "I hope so too."

~~

Gold walked along the riverbank rubbing at his eyes sadly. Over dinner his mom had told his dad about inviting Silver over for dinner. His father hadn't liked that Gold was gay, he grew up in a religious family though he didn't usually shove it down other people's throats. He did still have the general religious views on gays. He had stopped acknowledging Gold when it was just them and only grunted a hello when his mother was around.

His father had replied that he had a business trip so he didn't have to be around for all the gayness that would undoubtedly happen. His mother had immediately come to Gold's aid saying that wasn't how it was. Eventually it had turned into a full on argument and Gold slipped out of the house so he didn't have to watch his parents fighting.

He was afraid that soon his parents were going to get so sick of each other that they would have a divorce. Sure it hurt that his father had changed when Gold had come out but he still loved both his mother and father. If his parents ever got divorced he knew that he father would want nothing to do with him anymore. He knew it would be coming soon with how many more fights they were having lately. And they were all because of him. Because he liked guys. Because he like Silver.

He could still remember how his parents were before he had come out. There had been no arguments and they had been happy. Now they were always fighting and they weren't happy anymore. He was ruining his parents marriage.

He sighed trying desperately not to cry. As he walked.

"Gold?" a voice questioned from his left.

He looked up to stared at silver eyes framed by bright red hair. It took a moment more than it should have for him to realize it was Silver. The redhead was walking toward him from the trees. Gold almost frowned as he caught what could have been worry in those beautiful silver eyes but he dismissed the thought immediately. Silver wouldn't be worried about him, he'd probably laugh and tell him to stop being such a queer if he heard why Gold was upset.

Gold shook himself, pushing what had just happened out of his mind and focusing totally on Silver. The only one that he could count on to make him feel better without even realizing it but also the only one that could hurt him more than his parents could. Silver was dangerous to Gold but then Gold liked that about Silver.

Gold sprawled out on the stony ground pulling his hat off him head to set next to him before taking his shoes and socks off to let his feet rest in the cool water. It felt really nice and helped stabilize him as he turned his head to look over his shoulder at the redhead.

"Come sit. I have something to ask you." Gold asked, his voice quietly than it usually was but not as soft as it had been a earlier when he had promised not to leave him alone.

Silver stared suspiciously at the back of Gold's hatless black hair. He did seem better than he had moments ago but he wasn't quite back to happy-go-lucky Gold. Did seeing him really make Gold happy? Why did like him anyways? What was so special about him that Gold liked? Silver sure couldn't see anything great about himself.

What with his dull, gray eyes. His uninteresting, irregular-length red hair. His ghastly pale skin and too thin, bruised, and scarred body. He wasn't interesting at all. So why did Gold trouble himself with the redhead. It just didn't make sense.

Determined to find out, Silver did as requested and sat down next to the black haired boy. He pulled his knees up to his chest to keep his feet out of the water and laid his bandaged arm between his chest and legs. Even though his arm was covered by his jacket he was still paranoid that Gold would somehow know what he had done.

Gold glanced over at the redhead out of the corner of his eye. The redhead was oddly placid. Normally he would have snapped at Gold by now. He actually had expected him to say something about how Gold had almost been crying when Silver had found him. It was odd but not altogether bad. Gold had noticed sometimes Silver would be less angry then as time went on he would get angrier. Gold briefly wondered if Silver's father had done anything to Silver for skipping the last of class and getting into a fight with him.

Gold decided to just make a leap for it, "Would you like to come over to my house for dinner Friday?"

Gold waited for the immediate shoot down but when it didn't come he turned to look curiously at Silver. The other teen stared at him with an unreadable expression.

"Why do you like me?" Silver asked suddenly.

Gold's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Huh?"

Silver ignored him, "I mean, I'm mean. I hate people. I'm Giovanni's kid. There's nothing good about me. So why do you like me? Why do you want to be near me?"

Gold closed his eyes and shook his head. "Silv, if your mean so what, I like it. You hate people. So what? You have every right. You're Giovanni's kid? It doesn't mean you're anything like him. Of course there's something good about you. Everything about you is perfect because that's who you are."

Silver shook his head, "You're disillusioned. Nobody likes me because there isn't anything good about me."

Gold stared at him, "You are wonderful."

Silver let out a snort, "You're so full of shit-"

"Silver! You asked me why I like you so you better damn well listen until I'm finished telling you! So shut the hell up with your self-pity and listen to me!" Gold said angrily and Silver stared at him wide-eyed.

"Good!" Gold nodded and let his expression as he stared at Silver. "The first thing I noticed about you was your eyes. It was after you had beaten this kid up and you were so smug." Gold smiled fondly at the redhead. "Your eyes are so bright and they glitter in the light. They are the perfect shade of gray that they look silver." Gold smiled as Silver shook his head. "And you had your face turned to the side to hide the smile on your face but I saw it for a split second before you noticed I was coming out of the principle's office."

Recognition flashed in the redhead's eyes and he whispered softly, not wanting Gold to get angry again, "You didn't wear a hat then."

Gold nodded, "I got it for my birthday that year from an old friend but that's not important. You however..." Silver just stared at him.

"I love your hair. The red color compliments your personality perfectly. After all what redhead isn't hot-tempered." Gold grinned as Silver scowled. "The length is perfect for you and I love that one piece of hair that sticks up." Silver blushed, scowling down at the rocks as if they had done something wrong instead of Gold. "I love the way you always try and hide your expressions behind your hair. I love the way you laugh. Quietly and you try so hard not to that it gets stuck in your throat but gets forced out anyways. I love how your lips quiver when you try not to smile. I love when you scowl at me like that. I love the small freckle that's right under your right ear." Another blush and a hand immediately went to the spot. "I love how the little crease in your forehead when you're confused or trying to figure something out. I love the way you lean forward in your desk at school when you are at an interesting part of your book. I love how you hide how much you care for people despite how they've treated you behind a front of anger. I love it more when you show that side of yourself. I love that you were courageous and caring enough to save me from drowning. I love how my day can be brightened just by looking at you, just knowing you're alive. I love how you can make me the happiest person alive and the saddest within minutes, just by being you. I love how wonderful you are Silver. I love you and nothing you nor I can say or do to change that. You changed my life by coming here Silver. I wasn't happy about myself, about being gay before you came. You made me like you. You made me love you just by existing."

Gold stared with bright eyes at Silver, "If only you could see what I can see, you'd realize how much I love you. God I love you so much Silver. And I don't ever want to live without you in my life again."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Leave Me  
Chapter 4

Contains: PreciousMetalShipping (Gold X Silver). Yaoi (Guy X Guy).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silver stared at the black haired boy in shock, the words that had come out of the boy's mouth. He still didn't understand why Gold felt the way he did but his words made Silver's throat tighten and he had to swallow a few times to clear it.

Silver abruptly stood, scaring Gold as he had been worrying what Silver's reaction would be, "D-Don't say such things aloud where anyone can hear you, dumbass." Silver turned and stalked off down the riverbank.

"W-wait. Silver!" Gold called as he ran after Silver, wondering if he shouldn't have said he loved the redhead yet. He grabbed the other male's upper arm and twisted him around. What he saw wasn't at all what he had thought. Instead of a spitting mad Silver, the redhead had his head ducked down low, so that his hair covered most of his face. The skin that wasn't covered by thick red head was a bright pink and what he could see of his normally sharp, silver eyes were wide and glistened slightly. Gold's eyes widened in shock and worry before he pulled the redhead to him.

Surprisingly, instead of pushing away, Silver clung to him tightly as he buried his face in Gold's neck. Nobody had ever said those kinds of things to him and despite himself it had made him stupidly happy.

Gold nuzzled his face against the side of Silver's head as he rubbed his back gently. He adored the redhead and seeing him like this made Gold hope that maybe eventually Silver might feel the same way about him that he did the redhead. But Gold didn't think Silver would just all of a sudden love him. It would take time for the redhead to like him back but Gold was willing to wait. Hell Silver could never love him back as long as he let Gold stay with him.

"I love you." Gold whispered into the redhead's exposed ear. At hearing that, Silver finally started pushing at Gold. "S-Shut…shut up…ju-just…just leave me alone." Silver protested when Gold wouldn't let him go. "L-Let go, you bastard." he grit his teeth but his words didn't sound that vicious even to him.

"Only if you come to my house for dinner Friday." Gold teased and was awarded with Silver punching him in the stomach.

"O-ouch! Silvy, that wasn't nice!" Gold shouted as the other male turned and kept walking down the river bank.

"Who would ever want to go to your house for dinner, queer?" Silver snarled his voice finally gaining back it's more nasty quality.

"But Silvy!" Gold complained.

"Don't call me that! Leave me alone already!"

"You know you love it Silvy!"

"No, I don't! Leave! Quit following me! Damn it, leave me alone! Now!" Silver screamed running as Gold chased him down the riverbank. Gold's only reply was to laugh as he chased after the redhead. With the way the redhead was screaming, he might actually catch the redhead after all.

~~

Silver sighed as he thought about what had happened yesterday. As Gold had been chasing him, he had slipped on one of the rocks and fell in. He didn't fall into deep enough water that Silver needed to save him again but he did get thoroughly soaked. Silver had found it fairly amusing and had chuckled behind him as Gold walked back to his shoes and hat, pouting the whole time and saying that, 'Silvy is a meany.' which was now his nickname according to Gold. That and Silv.

Silver still hadn't answered Gold's question about coming to dinner even though he had complained about it before they had split ways. Silver wasn't sure about going. Gold had told him that his father would be on another business trip on Friday so he wouldn't be at dinner and that his mother had the biggest heart and didn't judge anyone. He wasn't so sure; everyone he had met except Gold was afraid of him and hated him because of his father. Some just wanted to fuck and torture him. He didn't want to go just to find out that Gold's mother hated him too. It would probably break Gold's heart along with reaffirming that it 'did' matter who your parents were.

Silver opened his locker and pulled out his math book before heading to his first hour class.

"Silver~!" a shout from down the hall and a familiar dark haired boy ran toward him. Today instead of goggles he had a sticker of a fire mouse type thing on side of his hat. "Hey, Silv!" Gold called happily.

People nearby were watching them, expecting Silver to hit him again after what had happened yesterday. Rumors spread like wildfire at this school and what happened yesterday would have been passed around before the school day had ended.

Silver just raised an eyebrow at the dark haired boy.

"Look what I got!" Gold chirped holding out a piece of paper for Silver to take.

Silver glared down at the piece of paper before taking it. It wasn't a piece of paper it was a sheet with stickers on it. Not just any sticker either, Pokemon Stickers. He stared at the stickers before looking down at Gold as if he were an idiot.

"Pick one!"

"Huh?" he asked, unsure if he had heard the other boy right.

"Go ahead and pick one." Gold said happily.

Silver stared blandly at the stickers before choosing one that looked like a little blue lizard that stood on two feet. He had picked one…now what was he supposed to do with it?

"Stick it to something." Gold smiled as Silver just stared at the sticker.

"Too what?" Silver asked dryly, irritated and just wanting to get to class already. Everyone they passed was staring at them like they were some circus freak show.

"Your bag."

Silver stared down at his backpack as if he'd never seen it before. Gold gave a sigh before taking the sticker and sticking it to the backpack. "There~!"

Silver stared at the sticker before rolling his eyes but looked at Gold when the bruise on his cheek caught his eye. "How is it?"

"Hmm?" Gold questioned not knowing what the redhead was talking about. Silver nodded toward the bruise and Gold exclaimed, "Oh! It's still sore, no thanks to you hitting me again yesterday. But mainly it's just really dark. You hit really hard you know that."

Silver just smirked and walking into the classroom. Gold rushed in after him, "Silv, sit next to me!"

Silver growled at him before making his way into the back and sitting down at his usual seat. Gold followed him like the puppy he was turning out to be and sat down at the table next to him. "Hey Silv!"

"Call me Silv again and I'll hit you again."

"Awww, but Silvy you didn't mind yesterday."

"God damn it, leave me alone already!"

"Gold, quit pestering Silver. Silver, no yelling in the classroom." the teacher said as he walked into the classroom.

Silver growled and muttered curse words at Gold under his breath, the black haired boy just grinned smugly at him.

He was going to kill the idiot if he didn't leave him alone soon.

~~~

Silver sat in their 3rd hour class, Art, putting the finishing touches on a painting he was doing. Gold ambled on over, still only half way finished with his picture of the fire mouse Pokemon Cyndaquil, and sat next to Silver's easel. Gold sat there watching him paint before Silver sighed and set his brush down.

"What!"

Gold smiled at him and Silver prepared for the worst. "Can we have lunch together?"

Silver glared at him, "Don't you have friends that you sit with?"

"Yeah, but I want to sit with you."

Silver shook his head at the other boy, "You're such a queer."

Gold nodded, grinning at Silver, "And I'm yours, Silvy."

Silver scowled, "Shut up and leave me alone." He picked up his brush and paint and went to clean up. Gold didn't say anything else but he did follow Silver around for the rest of the class period. "Fine! Now quit following me!" Silver growled in annoyance.

"Perfect~!" Gold practically sang, bringing heads in their direction. Seeing the redhead fuming in irritation Gold smiling devilishly at him, most kids wondered why Silver hadn't decked Gold already but wisely chose not to say anything about it.

Silver put his painting away to dry and glared menacingly at Gold before grabbing his bag and heading out of the room and to the cafeteria. Gold followed after the redhead, a little bounce in his steps.

Silver got his food and sat down at his table, a table everyone purposely stayed away from because they were afraid of getting hit. On his tray was an apple, a bag of fries, and orange juice. Gold sat in front of him, his tray loaded with food. Somehow it didn't surprise Silver that Gold could probably eat all that and not gain a pound. Silver, however, ate anything more than was on his plate he'd gain way too much.

Gold stared at his tray in what looked like horror.

"What!" Silver growled

"What are you anorexic or something? You are already way too thin and you eat barely anything." Gold exclaimed before pulling a burger out of the mound of food and placing it on Silver's tray. "Here, eat that. You don't need to get any thinner than you already are."

"What are you? My mother?" Silver growled staring at the burger as if it might start talking, but he took it anyways. He didn't need Gold knowing that he was actually half right about Silver being anorexic. He knew that Gold would flip if he found out, he'd probably flip if he found out about the cutting too. His cutting he found soothing, but even he could say that his anorexic tendencies were a problem.

"Your-your mother?" Gold looked sheepish, "Did she really…"

Silver shrugged as he ate, "I suspect my father had her killed but I have no way of knowing for sure."

Gold's jaw dropped, "And you're okay with that?"

Silver stared, "There isn't much I can really do about it."

After that, they didn't talk much. They just ate their food. When Silver ate everything, under the watchful eye of Gold, he felt his stomach do uncomfortable flips and he knew he shouldn't have eaten that burger. Now he'd have to find a way to get Gold away from him so he could take care of the painful churning in his abdomen.

Lucky for him a blue haired boy with sky blue eye came over to sit next to Gold. "Gold, you haven't heard have you?" He carefully avoided meeting Silver's gaze, instead focusing on Gold alone.

Silver stood up, "I'll leave you two to talk. I'll be in the restroom."

"M'kay, come back soon Silv."

Silver sneered and strode out of the cafeteria. Giving as slight sigh as Gold was finally not following him, he made his way to the restrooms. He chose the one that was farther from the cafeteria because fewer kids would be there. He walked in and checked to make sure nobody else was in there before choosing a stall. He locked the stall door before dropping to his knees in front of the toilet.

He absolutely hated doing this but he had been forced to do it so many times that his body became accustomed to it that every time he ate too much he'd feel the need to throw up. Unlike his cutting, which he had started himself, it had been one of his father's mistresses that had forced him to start this disgusting habit. It had been the first his father had left him alone with one of his mistresses. His father had left someone from Team Rocket there to watch him, it was still when he was young and had ran away once so his father kept someone with him to make sure he didn't run away again.

His father's mistress had immediately gone after him. He had been eleven at the time so he was finally starting to develop his attitude but he hadn't perfected it yet, so more often then not people messed with him. She had immediately torn his jacket off him and sneered before telling the Team Rocket member to make sure he didn't move. She examined him and laughed. She laughed the guy holding him laugh as well. Silver had grit his teeth in anger yet fear. He didn't like feeling so exposed and someone laughing at his body.

She told him cruelly that nobody liked chubby men and that he had way too much fat on him. She said she would help him. She had the gang member drag him into the bathroom before forcing him to throw up until nothing was left in his stomach. She had done that for days until eventually Silver was doing it himself while she watched, laughing the whole time. She had been purposely making him thinner, because she liked thin guys. When he had been thin enough she had…

He shook his head; he didn't want to think of it. His father not liking it when Silver ate in front of him didn't help him either, calling him fat can saying that if he ever ate anything in his presence he would beat him. His father started his anorexia and his father's mistress had started him on his bulimia.

He really wished that he didn't have to do it but his stomach felt too full and he was already gagging from his stomach wanting all the food out. He lifted a hand to his mouth and shoved his fingers down his throat.

Once Silver had started, he couldn't seem to stop and forced himself to vomit until he was dry heaving. Silver groaned in the back of his still burning throat. There went everything he had eaten this morning. He stood shakily, using the toilet to push himself up. Every time he did it, he'd feel extremely dizzy and weak afterwards.

He flushed the toilet, watching as all the wasted food swirled around then was gone. Silver staggered to the sinks and turned on the cold water. He rinsed his mouth out as he could still taste all the food and stomach acids that had come back up. He splashed the cold water in his face before slowly reaching for the top of his jacket. He pulled and watched as the buttons snapped open revealing his way too thin body.

He could actually see all his ribs clearly and groaned. If he kept this up he would end up in the hospital again because he was too thin. He didn't want to have to go through all the trouble of having the doctors get him back to a somewhat better weight before he did it again.

Silver stared at himself before snapping the buttons together again. He just hoped Gold never found out about any of his self-destructive habits. He didn't want to see the look on Gold's face if he saw him. The look of disappointment that he just knew the other would give him would completely break him. He had too many people disappointed with him and he knew that if Gold gave him a similar look, he wouldn't ever be able to come back from it.

He would have to try his best to never let the other find out. Even if it killed him in the process.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Leave Me  
Chapter 5

Contains: PreciousMetalShipping (Gold X Silver). Yaoi (Guy X Guy).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's up, Falkner?" Gold asked curiously. The blue haired, bird lover, had been one of the only friends that had stayed with him after he came out. Though he knew half of it had to do with Gold being one of Falkner's only friends, he still treasured the fact that he'd been the only one to stay with him.

Falkner, ran a hand through his feathery hair, seeming only slightly more relaxed now that Silver was gone. He was a little awkward talking to people to begin with so Gold didn't take offense. "Well, I was more worried talking about it with him here then you. You haven't heard the rumors that are now spreading about the two of you?"

"Rumors?" Gold asked curiously, munching on a pretzel.

The bird lover nodded, "Yeah, somebody has been spreading a rumor that you and him are boyfriends now."

Gold giggled, "T-that *giggle* that won't *giggle* happen *giggle* any-anytime soon. He *giggle* doesn't like the idea of me following him *giggle* much less dating him." He gave a light sigh. "Silver is gonna flip though."

"Which is why I wanted to let you know?" Falkner said quietly. "So that you can be ready for it."

Gold grinned brightly and gave his friend a one armed hug, "Thank Falkner! I couldn't have asked for a better friend than you."

Falkner nodded and left, probably going to the roof to bird watch.

Gold sighed, "I truly hope he doesn't get too angry."

"About what?" Silver glared.

Gold's head shot up to look at Silver, who looked suddenly paler than normal and Gold couldn't help but think that there was something slightly off about the redhead. Gold tossed the thought away and spoke hesitantly since Silver was waiting, "Ummm…well. You see…someone has spread a rumor about us."

"What." it wasn't a question and held so much withheld anger that Gold flinched.

"Ughh…yeah. Falkner said that someone was spreading the rumor that we…that we are boyfriends."

"Damn you, Gold!" Silver snarled.

"Shut up, queer." a voice called and everyone including Gold stared at the person stupid enough to call Silver a queer. He must have been new or just stupid to have even thought that was a good idea.

Silver stood abruptly and strode over to were the guy who'd spoken was, his head ducked low so nobody could see his expression. "Would you like to say that to my face?" Silver asked, his tone was dull and that scared Gold into standing.

"No Silver don't!" Gold tried to reason but it fell on deaf ears as the other guy, who surprisingly had pink hair, stood.

"Yeah! Listen to your boyfriend, you fucking queer." the guy sneered.

Silver ground his teeth together as he pulled his hand back. "I'm not fucking gay, pinky!" he hit him square in the jaw as he yelled.

The other boy hit back but you could tell that he was a little wobbly from the hit he took first. Silver stagger a moment, but recovered quickly and lunged at the other. They hit the floor and rolled as they hit each other. Silver twisted on top, spitting out blood before hitting the other boy again and again.

By this time Gold had been hovering just inside the ring of people that had gathered to watch the fight, waiting for a chance to jump in and grab Silver. He took his chance now and wrapped his one arm around the redhead's stomach and the other over the redhead's arms. "Com' on, Silv. You've already hit him enough times." He spoke as he dragged him off the other boy.

The pink haired boy stood and made a move to lunge for Silver again. Gold turned Silver away from the other boy and pinned him with the hardest glare he could must. His voice was low and showed no signs of the happy-go-lucky boy that had been there seconds ago, "You say one more word to Silver. One more, for any reason whatsoever. You will regret it."

Everyone stared at Gold with wide eyes. Nobody had ever heard that tone come out of the loud boy's mother before. Not even Silver had seen him like this before. He was always loud, happy, and extremely laid back. Gold was rarely mad either. Even when people had picked on him for being gay, he was rarely angry. Seeing Gold mad was chilling but hearing such a dark and low tone made a shiver run up and down Silver's spine. His tone was almost as nerve-racking as his father's when he would get more violent when beating Silver.

Silver's body went limp in Gold's grasp before a yell from a teacher made him flinch. "Anyone besides Gold, Silver, and Lance who doesn't go back to eating in the next five minutes gets a detention. You three are coming with me to the Principle's office."

Silver shot the best glare he could manage up at Gold, "Can you let me go now?"

Gold released Silver, who ran a hand through his hair in a half-assed attempt to fix it before wiping blood off his chin. He stared at his bloodied hand before wiping it on Gold's jacket.

"Hey!" Gold exclaimed then pouted at the redhead, who had already turned to follow the teacher. "Silvy, you meanie!"

Silver grumbled under his breath, "Leave me alone already."

~~

All three sat in semi-circle of identical chairs in front of the Principle's desk. Lance, who sat on the left, had told how it wasn't his fault and that he was in the right, all the while casting glares at Gold. Gold, who sat in the middle, was confused as to why the pink haired man was glaring at him and not Silver and confessed that he had only tried to stop the fight and Lance from attacking Silver again. Silver, who sat in the remaining chair, refused to speak at all save for the one time he had yelled "The fucking asshole called me gay!"

"I will be calling each of your parents to tell them what happened. Lance, you are new here but you can not get into fights with the other students, not matter how right you are. You will get a detention after school for the rest of the week. Gold, I'm highly disappointed with you for. You may not have been in the fight but you threatened a fellow student. You will also have detention for the rest of the week. You two may return to the rest of your classes while I have a talk with Silver."

Lance gave a sneer as he walked out the door and Gold threw Silver a worried look before he closed the door behind him.

"Along with calling your father about how you acted today, I will be asking him to come here for a meeting on how you have been fairing. I will tell him exactly what I'm going to tell you now. I have been very lenient with you because your father told me you have trouble dealing with other. A social disorder or something. But I will tell you if you get into one more fight with anyone. I will suspend you from school."

~~

Silver scowled as he walked to the river bank, a very sad puppy following him all the way. Silver unlike Gold was getting four weeks detention, not counting today. When Silver had gotten back to class a very worried Gold had asked what had happened but he refused to speak to the other boy. Even when Gold had stcuk his stickers all over him. After three class periods of being ignored by the redhead, Gold had resigned himself to following Silver everywhere with a sad look on his face.

Truthfully, Silver didn't know how long he could take the kicked puppy look before he finally broke. It had been slowly grating on him for the whole last class hour of the school day and he was honestly having trouble staying pissed with the other boy looking so cute.

Silver froze as he caught what he had just thought. He had called Gold cute. Gold of all people. Not that there was anything wrong with…shit he needed to quit thinking. He didn't want to find anyone cute.

He walked to the riverbank before sitting on the rocks. He let out a tired sigh before glancing over at Gold, who sat beside him with a worried and sad look on his face.

"Please talk to me, Silver." the amber eyed boy whispered, the hurt lacing those words made Silver's heart squeeze painfully.

Silver almost clutched his chest at the pain but resisted. He couldn't help but do exactly as the other boy wanted when he spoke like that. It honestly made Silver feel like the monster he thought he was because he was the cause of such a sad, defeated sound coming from a boy who should always be yelling happily. Stared at the river for a moment, trying to get his thoughts in order so he wouldn't tell anything that he didn't want to be said.

"I might not come to school Friday." Silver finally said.

Gold tilted his head to the side, "Why's that?" Wondering if Silver would really skip school so he wouldn't have to come over for dinner. The thought made his heart ache.

Silver looked at Gold out of the corner of his eye, "My father."

"Huh?" That wasn't what Gold had been expecting.

"The Principle said that he was going to call me dad to ask him if he would be willing to meet with him to discuss my behavior in school lately. He said if I get into another fight with anyone that I would be suspended from school."

"What!" Gold's jaw dropped. Silver would be suspended? "For how long?"

"From the way he made it sound. For the rest of the school year." Silver growled, annoyed. "And my father is not going to like that."

"But he can't do that. We only have two and a half months left. It will fail you." Gold shouted, not wanting to think about Silver not being in class with him. Having no way of seeing him everyday. The though made Gold sick to his stomach.

"I'm sure my father will convince him that I need to stay in school." Silver said bitterly, he could actually see his father doing that but only because he want Silver to take over the business for him. His father said if he couldn't take over Team Rocket then he would take over his business instead.

Gold laid his head on Silver's shoulder as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Silver. I wish I could do something for you. I wish I could take you away from that man. I wish that me loving you could be enough." Gold sobbed.

Silver raised a hand and pulled Gold's hat off before letting his hand run through the dark locks. He didn't know how to comfort the other, never having been comforted himself. It amazed him and hurt him that Gold would cry for him, especially when he couldn't even cry for himself. His tears had run out years ago.

Silver didn't know how long it was before Gold pulled back to wipe at his eyes. He removed his hand from the golden eyed boy's hair and looking off to the side, slightly embarrassed.

"Silver?" Gold asked, his voice hoarse from crying. "Will-will you play in the water with me?

Silver made a show of sighing before speaking, "Whatever." Though he said yes, it was only because he knew it would make the other boy happy.

Gold grinned happily before taking his shoes, socks, and jacket off and jumping into the water. Silver glanced up at him from where he was taking off his own shoes, "If you go into too deep water, don't expect me to save you again."

Gold giggled, "It's okay, Silv, I know you will. But I will try not to for your sake."

"Oh, goodie." Silver said blandly as he started rolling his pant legs up to his knees. Making sure his pant legs didn't go up any further an reveal the scars on his thighs from other times when he'd used them to cut instead of his arms.

Silver walked into the shallow water and was immediately hit in the face with water. He turned to give Gold a bland look before splashing water back, however, he missed completely. Gold giggled and was awarded water hitting his face this time. Gold pouted before tilting his head questioningly.

"Silver, why don't you take off your jacket? I've already seen your back." Gold asked tugging gently on the bottom of said jacket.

Silver scowled, "Anyone can walk out here and see, you dunce. I do not want to advertise it to everyone."

Gold nodded in understanding before suggesting, "Why don't you roll up your sleeves like you did with your pants? Like this." Before Silver could pull away, Gold grabbed Silver's sleeve and lifted it up past his wrist.

Gold stared in shock as Silver's bandage was revealed, a slight line of blood covering them. "Oh! Oh my!" Gold gaped as Silver tore his arm away from Gold.

Silver growled. This is why he didn't want Gold near him. This is why he should never let his guard down. He hadn't wanted to Gold to find out and now look where he was. Now Gold was going to get pissed and tell him he didn't want a cutter as a friend, much less a boyfriend. Now Gold was going to leave him. Gold would break his promise, because promises never get kept. Promises were always broken.

And now Gold would leave him. That's what he wanted, after all?


	6. Chapter 6

Don't Leave Me  
Chapter 6

Contains: PreciousMetalShipping (Gold X Silver). Yaoi (Guy X Guy).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silver was completely surprised when Gold threw himself at the other teen and whimpered, "Oh, Silver. Please…Please tell me you weren't trying to kill yourself." Gold looked up at Silver, tears spilling down his cheeks once again. "Please don't. I couldn't bare it if you did. I would miss you so much."

Silver blinked in surprise down at the now sobbing boy. Kill himself? Gold thought he was trying to kill himself? "No." Silver whispered and felt Gold freeze in his arms. "As much as I hate my life, I can't kill myself."

Gold rubbed at one on his eyes, "Then-then why? Especially after what your father does."

Silver sighed, "It…it makes me feel calmer. More at peace. It takes away my anger and hate."

Gold nodded, "Can I…" He paused and thought better of asking that. "Do you want to come to my place to clean up and get that taken care of?"

Silver frowned, not liking the idea one bit. It was bad enough that he was already considering going over there to dinner Friday. But as he looked down at the distraught golden eyed boy, he inwardly groaned and nodded.

Gold smiled and pressed a kiss to Silver's cheek before walking out of the river. Silver lifted his hand slowly to his cheek, finding it warmer than it should have been. He scowled and ripped his hand off his cheek as if it burned him, turning to glare at the dark haired teen. Gold just smiled warmly and pulled his jacket back on.

Silver walked out and pulled his socks and shoes back on before unrolling his pants. He stood to find Gold waiting patiently for him.

The walked through the door of Gold's house and immediately his mother called from the kitchen. "Gold, dear, I need to talk to you for a second."

Gold gave a confused look at Silver before walking into the kitchen. Silver, not wanting to be noticed, stayed in the living room. Gold looked down at himself and gave a short nod as he didn't drip on the floor. "Yeah, mum?"

His mother gave him a sad and pleading look, "I'm sorry to say, dear, but your father and I are having a divorce."

Gold gaped like a fish at his mother, deeply hurt by this sudden turn of events. "W-wha…why?"

"Well," his mother started hesitantly as if she didn't really want to tell her son, "this morning after you left for school some whore was calling the house asking when she and your father can get together again. When I confronted him about it he said it would be a good idea if we split up."

Gold bit his lip hard, tears threatening to spill over. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be pissed at his father for cheating on his mother, to cry that his father would never want him near him again after this, or angry at himself for causing this. Not wanting to break down in front of his mother and maybe slightly angry at her too for just going with it so easily, he ran out of the room. He paused for a moment as he spotted Silver, a lone tear spilt over before he took off toward his room.

"G-Gold?" Silver half whispered. He wasn't sure what he could do to help Gold. He'd never been in this kind of situation before. He knew Gold loved his mother but he didn't think he was very fond of his father with the bitter tone he'd spoken with when he had mention his father.

"Who's there?" the voice of Gold's mother asked before said woman appeared in the doorway. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know we had company and I'm sorry you had to hear our problems. You must be Silver, right?"

Silver nodded, throat tight, waiting for the woman to do something that would show she hated him. Maybe she would sneer and walk away. Or maybe she would tell him how worthless he was. Or she would forbid him from being near Gold again.

Instead, Gold's mother smiled at him. "It's good to finally meet you Silver. Gold has told me so much about you. I wish it was on better circumstances but I would like to ask if you make sure Gold is okay. He could really use a friend at the moment."

Silver nodded, his cheeks slightly red as he made his way to the door that Gold had went in. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Go away!" Gold practically screamed through the door, before a sob was heard.

Silver stared wide eyed at the door. Shit. He didn't want to go in, not while Gold was having a meltdown but he didn't just want to leave him there. As much as he didn't want to admit it he knew more about what Gold felt about the situation. Gold was feeling betrayed. He obliviously loved his father and finding out his father had been cheating on his mother must hurt badly. He had felt the same way when his father had first hit him.

Silver took in a deep breath before saying softly, "Gold, it's me. C-can…can I come in?"

A small sob was his only answer. At least Gold didn't scream at him again. Silver took a deep breath before opening the door. Silver's heart squeezed again in his chest and his eyes widened considerably at what he saw.

Gold was laying sprawled half-on and half-off the bed. His shoulders heaved violently from him weeping so hard. His bangs were splayed out across the pillow and sheets in front of him. His wet jacket and shirt were dumped on the floor sitting near his hat, which lay upside-down on the floor where it had been tossed. Gold had one shoe off sitting on the bed next to him and his sock was half off while the other shoe was untied. One side of his short was pulled low enough to reveal black boxer which were just as damp and clung to him as his shorts did.

Silver swallowed and to distract himself, closed the door behind him. Now was not the time to stared at Gold's amazing back muscles and figure. Silver walked over and picked up the hat off the ground, making sure it was alright before going to Gold. He removed the shoe from the bed before sitting down.

Suddenly, Silver was laying on his back staring at the ceiling with a head pressed into his thin stomach. Both his arms wrapped tightly around Silver as if afraid Silver would try and push him away before Gold curled into Silver's body.

Silver blinked before dropping Gold's hat next to him on the bed before lifting his hand to run through Gold's soft locks. He wasn't sure what to do but last time Gold hadn't objected to his hand in his hair. Besides he found that the motion wasn't just soothing to the golden eyed boy, it calmed him in the same way that his cutting usually did except not with pain.

"S-Silv?" Gold stuttered after a while.

"Yeah." Silver asked softly, feeling strangely peaceful.

"I-I don't know…how to feel." Gold gave a small sob. "I-I mean…I-I l-love my…dad…Ev-even if h-he is…a j-jerk." Gold looked up at Silver. "Is…Is this h-how…you feel towards…Giovanni?"

Silver sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "When he first started hitting me, yes." Silver said quietly. "But as the years have gone by…I don't think I can really say I like the guy anymore. But…he still is my father."

"I-I'm…s-s-so so sorry Silver!" Gold sobbed into the other's stomach.

"Shusshhh." Silver crooned. "Don't be sorry. You've done nothing wrong."

Gold shook his head, "I-I'm…I'm the reason *hic* that…that m-my parents are getting…divorced."

Silver frowned at the raven haired boy, "And why is that?"

Gold buried his face in Silver's stomach, "They were f-fine…with each other…until…until I-I I told them I was g-gay."

Silver tugged at Gold's hair until the other teen looked at him, "That is not your fault, Gold. You can't help who you are, damn it. It's their fault if one or both of them can't accept that."

Gold looked up at Silver and gave a watery smile, "God, I love you, Silver. Th-thank you. It makes me so happy to hear you say that!" Gold pressed his face into Silver's neck, holding onto the redhead tightly.

Silver looked down at the other boy, suddenly uncomfortable with the situation. He lifted his hand to the boy's hair again and immediately felt calm again. He didn't understand why Gold's hair could suddenly make him feel at peace but he wasn't really going to question it at the moment.

After a while, Gold pressed his lips to Silver's neck, causing a shiver to run down his spine, and pulled away. Gold gave Silver a small smile before sitting up. "I guess we should get out of these clothes now. I have some clothes you can wear and some bandages for your wrists too."

Silver sat up as well but looked away. Gold frowned and reached out to coax the redhead to look at him. "Is there something wrong, Silv? I've already seen the cutting and the bruises and scars. Is there something more that you don't want me to see?"

Silver bit his lip, totally conflicted. He didn't want to tell Gold about his eating habits. He didn't want Gold to be disappointed. Yet, as he thought about how Gold reacted to his cutting he actually wanted to tell Gold. He could also see and hear the worry for him. Gold was so caring toward him and he wanted to give something back. He just hoped his decision didn't backfire on him.

Keeping his head turned away from Gold, not wanting to see his reaction, Silver reached with shaking hands for the top of his jacket. He flinched at the snap of the first button coming undone and reached for the second one. This one he found his hand were too shaky to grip the button right.

Hands grasped his and he glanced at the apprehensive expression on Gold's face. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to Silver. I'll give you the bandages and clothes so you can do it in the bathroom. Please just don't do anything that will hurt you."

Silver growled at the other boy, "Don't try and stop me, Gold. Let me do this."

Gold nodded but didn't remove his hands from the redhead's, "Do you want me to do it then?"

Silver looked at Gold with a worried expression and Gold didn't let his surprise show on his face. Silver was actually trying to give something back. He knew it must be a difficult feat for the other teen. Having never had anyone that actually cares and he was trusting Gold not to hurt him. Gold felt so happy that Silver was actually trusting him with something. He was determined not to mess it up and in doing so push the redhead away from him.

Silver looked away and nodded, "It's-it's…j-just…it's not something that…that I s-started…I n-never wanted it to-to…get th-this bad."

Gold nodded and spoke softly in an attempt to soothe the redhead, "I'll be gentle. I don't want to hurt you, Silver."

Gold released Silver's hands to reach for the second button. Silver's hands found there way into Gold's hair after being freed, one clenched tightly in the hair at the back of his neck and the other just running lightly through the hair. Silver's whole body shook in fear and nervousness that even with his hands in Gold's hair it was still pretty bad. Better than it was but still bad.

As Gold unsnapped the buttons, he revealed pale skin and a black tank top. He pulled open the jacket and gasped lightly at what he saw. The pale skin of his torso was also littered with scars, some hidden beneath the black fabric. But what really scared Gold was how thin Silver was under the jacket. Each and every rib showed, even from under the tank top. His stomach was actually slightly sunken in. Had known that Silver was thin but he didn't know that he was this thin. His jacket make him look way healthier than he was, which was probably why he wore it.

He looked up at Silver's face to find that he had closed his eyes and that tears of shame leaked out of the corners. "Oh, Silver~" Gold whimpered and pressed a kiss to the underside of the redhead's jaw. "It's okay." he spoke quietly.

He slid Silver's jacket down his bony shoulders and off after coaxing Silver to let go of his hair for a short moment. He lifted up the thin tank and pulled it off before letting Silver gripped onto his hair again.

He lifted his hand to gently rub up and down soothingly over Silver's side, who flinched at the touch but let it happen. Gold place a soft kiss to his throat before gently laying Silver back on the bed, who immediately buried his tear streaked face into the sheets. He put his other arm under the redhead, to help prop himself up. He started pressing tender kisses from the silver eyed teens throat down to his shoulders. He pressed light kisses to the scars on Silver's upper arms before making his way to his chest to kiss the scars and bruises there. His redhead didn't deserve anything that happened to him and he wanted him to understand that Gold didn't care about what had happened to him or what his father had forced him to do, he just wanted Silver to know that he loved him. He loved him and every thing about him.

He made his way down and pressed a light kiss to Silver's stomach before resting his head there, wrapping his arms lightly around the redhead's waist. "Shhh." he whispered to the sobbing boy. "It's okay. You're okay." He whispered comforting words and words of love to the redhead. He wanted the redhead to calm down, and he wanted to let him know that he wouldn't abandon him.

God, he loved this boy so much. He wanted to do anything to make him happy. He wanted to see Silver happy, to make him see just how precious to Gold he was. Silver was his most valued person. He vowed to himself that he never wanted to see Silver cry like this again. That he would do everything in his power to get away from that man that doesn't even deserve to be called a father. He vowed to do everything in his power to make Silver happy, even if it meant making himself miserable. He didn't care if he was miserable as long as Silver was happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't Leave Me  
Chapter 7

Contains: PreciousMetalShipping (Gold X Silver). Yaoi (Guy X Guy).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gold didn't know how long they stayed like that. Eventually, Silver got quieter and stopped crying altogether. They didn't move and they didn't talk. He looked up and smiled softly, finding the redhead had drifted to sleep after sobbing his heart out. He lifted a hand to brush the stray tears of the other teens face before gently removing the pale hands from his hair and sitting up. He pulled a blanket up and covered the redhead; even if his mother would never just come into his room he knew Silver would bitch about it later.

He stood to change out of his wet clothes and pulled some dry ones on and pulled out one of his few pairs of pants and long sleeve shirts. The pants would probably be a tad short and a little loose around the waist and the long sleeve was a sweater that was way to big on him so it should still be a little baggy on Silver, which he was sure the silver eyed teen would appreciate. He picked his hat up and pulled it on and turning it backwards on his head.

He looked up at a knock on the door. He glanced back at Silver so to make sure that none of the redheads scars were showing before cracking open the door. His mother stood there a half worried expression on her face. Before his mother could speak Gold put a finger to his lips and pointed back at the redhead. His mother nodded and backed up to let him out.

Gold left the door partially open so he could see if the redhead awoke. He looked up at his mother questioningly.

"Are you both alright, dear?" his mother asked.

Gold smiled, he was sure both his and Silver's eyes were red from crying. Gold gave a slight nod. "Yeah, but I think Silver might be staying over tonight."

His mother nodded, "That's fine, dear. Silver is welcome to stay for as long as he wants. I knew that boy would be good for you. I was actually afraid that we were going to lose the happy child that you were when you came out."

Gold gaped up at his mother. He had really been that bad. Sure he knew it had been bad when he came out and he was pretty much miserable all the time, but his mother thought that?

His mother nodded, "You were being harassed every day and your father wasn't making it much easier on you. You rarely ever smiled anymore and you never looked forward to anything anymore." Gold stared in horror. Had he really been that bad?

His mother smiled, "Then you came home that day. You were grinning as you came up to me. You were so excited to tell me what happened. I wandered what had happened to cause such a sudden change and then you told me about Silver. I could tell right then that he was going to bring my Gold back. And he did." His mother blinked tears out of her eyes.

"Oh, mum!" Gold hugged his mother. "I didn't realize I was that bad but you are right. Silver makes me happy. He's not perfect by a long shot but he is perfect for me. He lights up my world." Gold said smiling. "I'm hopelessly in love with him, mum. He's made me so happy and I want to make him happy too. He deserve to be happy more than anyone."

His mother smiled softly at him, "I'm sure if anyone can it will be you, dear."

Gold smiled before it fell slightly, "But I really don't know how. I want to drag him as far away from Giovanni as possible but I don't know how. He man has become quite powerful since coming to Johto. I can't help him, save him, mum, if I can't get him away from that man."

"Gold, dear, think about it. Who is the only known person that has taken Giovanni on?"

Gold blinked up at his mother, a metaphoric light bulb above his head. "Red!"

His mother nodded. "If you can find him maybe he can help."

Gold nodded determined, "I'm gonna have to go to Kanto then…" He wilted again, "…but I can't just leave Silver alone. I've finally gotten him to open ever so slightly and if I just up and leave, it'll seem like a betrayal. I don't want to kill any progress I've just made."

Gold's mother signed before giving her son a smile, "Gold, I love you but you really need to think. What happens next week?"

The raven haired teen stared blankly before his expression lighted again and he smacked himself lightly on the forehead. "The week long trip to the Viridian City University! You're a genius, mum." He hugged his mother tightly.

"I almost forgot. Dinner is ready, Silver can eat when he wakes." his mother smiled.

Gold nodded but said, "Okay, but mum." his mom paused as she went to leave. "Can you make sure Silver's is a smaller portion? He's having some eating problems and can't eat as much us."

His mother nodded slightly but asked worriedly, "Is he gonna be alright?"

Gold smiled, his mother was a smart lady. "I'm gonna make sure of it."

~~

"Hey, Silv, you wanna stay the night here." the darker haired boy asked as he gently wrapped up the redhead's arm. Said redhead was currently eating the small portion of food that Gold's mother had brought in for him. Gold was highly amused that despite Silver's fiery attitude he had incredibly good table manners.

Silver scowled and swallowed a bite before speaking, "And why exactly would I want to do that?"

Gold smiled lightly, "Well, you are already here and so is your backpack and clothes." He nodded to the bag at his feet which he had pulled the bandages out of. Turns out Silver kept them with him wherever he went. "Besides, Mom, said you could stay as long as you need."

Silver pursed his lips, "I'm sure she's just saying that."

Gold shook his head, "Nope, she really likes you. You did save me after all." In more ways than one.

Silver shook his head at the other boy but didn't say anything more on the subject. Gold finished bandaging the redhead's arm before staring at the bandages.

"Do you keep them because of…" he nodded to Silver's scarred arm, which immediately hidden from Gold's immediate view point.

Silver scowled, "Yeah."

"Does that mean you actually keep your blade with you?" Gold asked, not even flinching when Silver glared angrily. "I'll take that as a yes." He sighed lightly. "Come on, Silver. You can't keep doing it, it's not good to get your body addicted to pain. I-I mean…" Gold threw his hands up when he couldn't figure out the best words to say what he wanted to say. "Isn't there anything that makes you feel the same way as cutting, except without the pain?"

Silver just stared at him, eyes narrowed in anger and his lips tugging into a frown as a slight redness crept up his cheeks. There was no way in hell he was going to tell Gold that running his hands through those soft raven locks made him feel calm. He'd rather eat a live squid. Scratch that he wouldn't want to eat a squid but it was better than admitting something so embarrassing.

"Silver~!" Gold purred a smirk on his face.

Silver felt a shiver run down his spine but kept the glare on his face.

Gold purred again, "Come on, Silver~ Tell me~"

Gold pressed himself against the redhead's side, who was so shocked by the sudden action that all he could do was breathe heavily. Gold's lips touched his ear lightly and his warm breath caused another shiver to run down Silver's spine. He so hoped to any god out there that Gold hadn't noticed it.

"Tell me~!" Gold whispered. "Silver~"

Silver shivered again and pushed Gold away when he felt his body starting to react to what the dark haired teen was inadvertently doing to him.

"No!" Silver yelled.

The other boy pouted, his bottom lip jutting cutely.

Silver groaned in defeat and whispered quietly, "Your hair…"

The golden eyed boy frowned, not having heard what Silver had said. "Huh?"

Silver glared and yelled, "Your hair, damn it!" He gave a growl at the confused look on Gold's face. "When I ran my fingers though it, it gave me the same feeling as I would have after cutting myself!" He snarled the words at the other boy, his cheeks burning.

Gold smiled softly before coaxing the other into a hug, which was mighty difficult considering what had just happened. "I'm sorry. I just can't help but want to know you. To be in your life. I just love you so much."

Gold lifted a hand to push some of the red bangs, that fell into the other teen's face constantly, back so he could look at his favorite silver eyes. The glittered in the light and the little flush that appeared on the paled cheeks under them made Silver look so beautiful. Gold's hand slipped into the hair just under the redhead's right ear his thumb rubbed over the little freckle that rested there. The pink cheeks slowly turned into a red color and Gold couldn't stand it any longer.

Silver was just to beautiful. To wonderful for words.

Gold leaned in to press a light kiss to Silver's pale lips. Gold immediately groaned as he felt how soft those lips were against his own. He pressed his lips harder against the redhead's and finally got a reaction from the stunned boy.

The plate on Silver's lap slid onto the bed as he scooted closed to Gold and placed a hand on his upper arm. His eyes fluttered closed as he pressed tentatively back against Gold's. Gold's arms wrapped lightly around his waist as their lips moved delicately against the others.

Gold pulled back after a short while and smiled softly at the other.

Silver pressed a hand against his mouth. His lips were tingling from what had just happened. He looked up at the smiling boy and gave a small smile back.

Just as the smile formed on his lips, it was gone as reality crashed down on him. Silver's eyes widened and he was up off the bed in seconds. He rushed for the door, not thinking about his lack of a shirt or of Gold who was calling his name worriedly. He pulled the door open and rushed into the nearest door he found. He locked it behind him and slid down the door to the bathroom.

Silver could hear Gold run to the door and knock on it frantically before trying the door knob, which only jiggled lightly as it was locked.

"Silver! Please! I'm sorry!" Gold cried form the other side. "Please, come out! I won't do it again! I-I didn't mean to upset you! I would never hurt you, Silver!" He could hear a sob break out in Gold's throat. "Please! I'm sorry! Please, don't hate me! I love you, Silver! Please! I'm-I'm sorry." Gold broke down crying against the door.

Silver rested his head back against the door as he heard the weeping boy. I wanted to go back out there and comfort the other but he was so mixed up and confused. He had all these emotions running though him, emotions he's never felt before and it truthfully scared him. All he'd known for most of his life was pain and anger. Now, Gold was bringing up emotions that he didn't know existed. That he didn't want. These emotions scared him.

Gold had kissed him. And he had kissed Gold back.

And now they were both miserable, he couldn't help but think as he buried his face in his knees. Small drops of liquid stained the cloth under his knees.

For the first time in years Silver cried.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't Leave Me  
Chapter 8

Contains: PreciousMetalShipping (Gold X Silver). Yaoi (Guy X Guy).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gold let his head rest against the door as tears dried against his cheeks, listening to the quiet noises that could only be Silver crying. It was both hilarious and terrifying that something as simple as a kiss could cause them both such misery.

He had felt so good, so elated when Silver had kissed him back and Silver's smile. The tiny smile that had graced the redhead's lips had been so beautiful. It hadn't been a smirk like it usually would have been but the small tug of his lips that made it into a smile. It had made him want to take a picture of it so he could stare a how happy the other boy had looked. It made him want to make the redhead smile more.

But then it was gone and in it's place was horror and fear. Fear! The thought that Silver was afraid of him hurt so bad. The thought that Silver still didn't trust him even after telling him about his eating problems hurt. It hurt so bad. The fact that he had also found out that he would never see his father again and that Silver was being abused so bad that he didn't eat and he even forced himself to throw up. Finding that out and then having Silver reject him, having him fear him.

It felt like a kick to the gut and it made him realize that maybe he can't help Silver. How could he make the redhead happy and smile when he scared Silver so bad that he ran? Was he just being impractical? Was he just being idealistic? Could he really make someone else happy when he couldn't even smile for real unless Silver was involved.

Gold hiccupped, "I-I…I should have known that…I'd…that I'd never be able to make anyone happy."

Silver wiped his tears away and stared in shock at the locked door. Did he just hear that right? But that…that wasn't it! Why would think that? Just because he ran after the kiss. He didn't say he liked it. But he didn't say he hated it either, much to his dismay.

He quickly unlocked the door and flung it open to reveal the tear stained face of Gold. Silver shook his head fast, "That's…that's not it."

Gold stared at him, wiping his tears off with his jacket sleeve. For a moment he hesitated with what he wanted to say. The redhead's eyes were red and he still didn't have a shirt on, his body pale and thin except for the dark scars that littered across his undernourished body.

He shook himself and frowned. He needed to say this. He needed to get this off his chest. "Bullshit Silver!" Gold said in a hard tone.

The silver eyed male flinched before shaking his head. "But-"

"Silver." Gold interrupted. "I was finally beginning to think you trusted me."

Silver gaped, before closing his mouth. He looked away, embarrassed to say anything.

Gold's expression turned to hurt. "You looked at me with fear. How am I suppose to make you happy when you fear me? I can promise to stay with you forever. I can promise to never hurt you. I can promise to love you until I'm dead, Silver. But how can do anything for you if you don't put any trust in me! And before you get hurt and say that you trusted me with your past, I know that that isn't everything. And despite trusting me with your past, you never trust me with your feelings."

"You call me a queer and a dumbass all the time. I admit I can be pretty dense and I do like guys. But the thing is you rarely ever say my name. You never have anything nice to say about me and you always tell me to leave. You don't trust me with your feelings. Instead of telling me how you feel or that you don't want me to kiss you, you RAN! You ran from me and it hurt, Silver. You not trusting me hurts!" Gold yelled at the redhead. If he could he'd probably be crying, but he'd already cried enough today.

Gold's expression fell as he stared at the wide silver eyes and shocked face half covered in flaming red hair.

"I'm not going to leave you. I keep my promises. I just want to make you happy, but when you feel you are ready to let me try, let me know. Until then, don't give me false hope." Gold watched to see if his message before turning away. "I'm going to sleep in the guest bedroom. You should probably go put a shirt on if you don't want mum to see you like this." With that he left.

Silver stared after the other boy in shock. He didn't remember moving but somehow he'd made his way back to Gold's room. But when the door clicked shut behind him he collapsed where he was.

Silver's chest heaved and a single tear steamed down his face. He had hurt Gold. He had hurt the boy that loved him. He had been trying so desperately not to hurt him but he had in his moment of fear. He hadn't meant to. Gold had to know that.

Gold just didn't know that it wasn't Gold that he had been afraid of. He had been afraid of his feelings. The feelings that Gold was bringing out of him. Feelings that he'd never felt before and they scared him because of that. He knew that the feelings that he was feeling for Gold were not fear, hate, and pain. Emotions that he felt when his father was around.

When Gold was around, he felt different. He felt, dare he say it, happy when Gold was near him. He felt warm and protected instead of cold and fragile, ready to break at any moment. His heart beat faster when Gold was near him and he felt a sinking feeling in his chest when Gold wasn't there. He felt a squeezing in his chest when Gold was sad or hurt. He felt happy felt happier nowadays because Gold was near. But he could never show his feelings.

If his father found out that he cared for anyone, especially another boy. A boy like Gold. His father would do something worse than what he's ever done. So no he was not afraid of Gold. He was afraid of what his father would do to him. But not for the reason one might think. He'd be able to handle the pain, he'd already done so for years, but it would hurt Gold that he was hurt. Gold would be hurt because he was. So he could never let Gold know that he wanted to be happy. He could never let Gold know that he wanted to try.

He crawled to the bed, as despair took him over. He curled up on top of it, finding Gold's hat sitting on the covers. It must of fallen off when he had run after the redhead. He reached out and pulled the stupid hat to him. Finding that is smelled like Gold, which was composed of the outdoors, chocolate, and a scent that he could only call Gold. He buried his face in the hat, wishing that he could run his hands through that soft raven hair.

Instead he pulled the blanket up around him and lay there the rest of the night.

~~

The next morning was awkward, as they sat down for dinner. Even Gold's mother, who insisted that he call her Julia, could feel the tension in the room but didn't comment on it as she had probably heard everything that Gold had said last night. Silver theory was proved accurate as Julia kept shooting glances at her son before looking at Silver. Gold refused to even show that he'd seen them and kept eating his eggs and bacon.

He was really getting attached to her. Seeing as she kept shooting those pointed looks at Gold. She seemed to be on Silver's side about their argument last night. She even gave him a small amount of bacon and eggs. Just enough to fill him up but not enough that he had the urge to purge. She had even told him, when Gold was out of earshot of course, that she would have a talk with her son tonight about it.

He just gave her as close to a smile as he could come up with at that moment, just a slight twitching of the corners of his mouth. He didn't really think Julia could do anything about how Gold was feeling at the moment. Silver really couldn't blame Gold for how he was feeling.

Gold did keep to his promise, throughout the day and the next day, he followed the redhead around but didn't speak to him unless he it was for some generic reason. It hurt but he didn't really blame Gold for being hurt.

He acted as normal, or normal for him, as he could. It wasn't just Gold he was worried about. He father would be coming home today and he could already imagine what his father was going to do to him. It was going to hurt too.

~~

Silver sat in his room after school, listening carefully for when his father came home. The man would not be happy and would be more than willing to take it out on Silver. His senses were hyperaware as he waited, trying desperately to get his fear under check before his father came home. There was no way in hell that he would show his father that he was afraid. Even if it wasn't for himself, but fear for how Gold would react to him being beaten by his father.

He closed his eyes and breathed, letting it calm him.

All to soon he heard the familiar stomping footsteps outside the house before the click of the door being opened. He heard the footsteps coming his way, and the fact that his father didn't yell told him that the man was beyond angry. He didn't flinch when his door way flung open and Silver let his eyes flutter open to stare blankly at his father from where he lay with his hanging off the bed.

He could tell from the man's posture that he was angry, though his face showed nothing. That's probably how he'd learned his own poker face, because his father used it all the time.

"You really know how to make me angry, boy." the man said in an angry quiet voice. "I managed to save you from being suspended anytime in the next month but-"

His father walked forward and hauled Silver up to him by his jacket. "You better not get into another fight, boy. And I will make sure you keep it in mind."

He didn't struggle as his father yanked off his jacket and tank top. He was lucky that Gold hadn't made any marks on him when he'd been kissing him the other day. Otherwise, Giovanni would have flipped when he'd pulled off his jacket and tank top.

His father grabbed him by the arm and threw him face first into the fall. Silver staggered back a step before he heard the familiar sound of a knife leaving it's sheath. His blood ran cold and he pressed himself against the wall for support. He would need it, because this was just going to be the beginning.

~~

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Gold shot awake at the loud banging on his front door. His mother had to go to Violet City on a work related errand. She'd left but not before giving him a stern talking to about Silver, which he'd had to admit she was right. He didn't really know if Silver had been afraid of him, Silver could have been afraid for any number of reasons. So he was alone this Friday morning when the banging stared on the door. He snuck into the living room and pulled out his taser, which she always left with him when neither of his parents were home, and held it tightly behind his back. Just in case any of her angry patients or his father's angry business associates wanted to come to the house when they weren't home.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

He reached for the door but froze in shock when he heard a hoarse yet familiar voice yell through the door.

"Damn it, Gold! Wake up!"

Gold yanked the door open. "Silver?" What he saw was not what he expected.

Silver had his arms wrapped protectively around himself, his head down as the rain dripped off his soaked form. His body shook violently from the cold and his legs shook from the effort it took to walk all the way to Gold's house. Silver looked up, his eyes were watery and a fist sized bruise was blooming across his right cheek.

"Can…can I…can I come in?" Silver voice was a whimper now. "I-I didn't…didn't know who…w-who else to go to."

Gold stared wide eyed and nodded, "Of course you can. You are always welcome here but, Silver, are you okay?"

Silver shook his head as he staggered into Gold's house. Gold immediately was at the redhead's side, asking what was wrong. Silver collapsed into Gold and whispered, "It-it f-fucking hurts!"

That's when Gold saw it. All the blood that was soaked into the redhead's purple-blue pants and was dripping onto the floor. Eyes wide, Gold set his taser down and immediately called for an ambulance.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't Leave Me  
Chapter 9

Contains: PreciousMetalShipping (Gold X Silver). Yaoi (Guy X Guy).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After calling an ambulance they carted Silver off to the nearest hospital. Gold followed behind in his mom's car, she'd taken a bus to Violet City, since they wouldn't allow him to ride in the ambulance with Silver. They had rushed him into the ER and one of the doctors later told him that she couldn't give him any information on what happened to Silver unless he was family or if Silver told her to, and he was asleep at the moment so he couldn't tell her.

So Gold sat and waited for the redhead to wake up. He watched for hours as people filed in and out of the hospital, waiting for someone that would come out and tell him Silver was awake. Sure they had told him that Silver was alright and sleeping, but he couldn't help his anxiety anyway. He needed to see that Silver was alright. The sight of Silver all bloody had scared him and he wanted to see the silver eyed male awake and scowling at him. He was such a mess that he couldn't sleep. He didn't want to sleep. He just kept thinking about what he had said to Silver that night and how guilty he felt for saying what he had.

It was starting to get lighter and he had probably missed his first class of school, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His thoughts were all on Silver. Though, he had called his mother after he'd been told that Silver was alright, to tell her what had happened and that he wouldn't make it to school. She understood and told him that she would call the school that he was sick today. She also told him that she wouldn't be back until Sunday morning and that she would probably be bringing her patient home with her, which wasn't an abnormal thing with the patients that needed a normal life setting. So he agreed and told her he loved her before turning his attention back on worrying for Silver.

He sat slouched in his chair, his head resting on his shoulder and hat in his lap. His eyes stared blurrily at the door into the hospital. He found it sucked that they wouldn't allow him into Silver's room but he wasn't going to make a scene. He knew the redhead would ask for him when he woke so he waited. An elderly woman, who told him she was waiting for her daughter to get out of surgery, told him that he should probably go home and get some rest.

He had shook his head and said quietly in a miserable voice, "But I promised not to leave him." He then told her all about how he'd come to love and meet Silver.

The woman had smiled and had bought him some energy drinks to keep him awake. He had thanked the woman kindly and had felt a little better after drinking one. Eventually, the woman's daughter was out of surgery and she went to her daughter's room. He smiled when she had told him, "Good luck, young man."

He had felt a little better after talking to her but eventually the drinks had worn off and it left him feeling even more tired than he'd originally felt. He shook his head and lightly slapped his face to keep himself awake.

He was dozing, leaning out of the seat when a dark haired and blue eyed guy nurse opened the hospital door and asked, "Is there a Mr. Gold Hunter in here?"

He looked up in surprise and such eagerness that he fell sideways out of the seat, the chair falling half on him. He raised his hand childishly, as if to get the nurses attention even though more than half the waiting room was staring at him. "I'm Mr. Gold Hunter!"

He scrambled to his feet, righting the chair and grabbing his hat before rushing toward the nurse. He stood in front of him and asked worriedly, "Is Silver okay? Did he wake up? Is he hurt? Is he asking for me? Can I see him now?" He spoke super fast and heard some people chuckle at him. He also pretty sure that the blue haired lady near the door told him to, "Shut the fuck up."

The nurse chuckled at him and said, "Yes. He's awake and demanding your presence, while threatening bodily harm if you aren't here in the next ten minutes. I swear if you don't he might actually try and get up and find you, though that would just injure him more."

Gold grinned affectionately as the nurse led him to Silver's room, "That my Silver alright."

The nurse grinned back, but it was more of a grimace of fear than a smile of happiness. "Yeah, well, I don't really want to end up in the hospital I work at. Plus, you should have seen how angry he was when the doctor told him that she didn't want you in here because she thought you had did it."

Gold stopped abruptly and stared in horror at the nurse. "I-I'd never do that to Silver." He bit his lip as tears threatened to spill over. "He means so much to me, I could never hurt him." He'd rather kill himself than hurt Silver. He could never raise a hand to the redhead. Ever.

But that also raised a question. "What-what exactly did happen to Silver?"

The nurse suddenly looked unsure. "Ummm…I never got him to answer me if he wanted me to tell you. It would be better to ask him about it instead of just telling you." he said quietly.

Gold stared at the nurse, "It's really bad isn't it?"

The nurse nodded gravely and Gold felt the urge to breakdown and cry. But he forced himself not to. Silver wanted him there with him and crying would not only alarm the silver eyed male but it would also take longer to get there if he did. Plus, he didn't really want to be responsible for the damage the redhead would inflict on the hospital staff if he arrived late.

~~

Silver woke up, feeling no pain and slightly hyped up. He looked around and sighed, seeing that he was in the hospital. He closed his eyes but quickly opened them when he realized something was missing. Actually, someone was missing.

He frowned, his lips pulling down in a pout. He remembered going to Gold's house after everything that man, he refused to call him his father after what he'd done, had done to him. He had passed out after Gold had called for a ambulance but Gold should have been here.

The redhead continued to pout as he looked in himself. He had a cast over his left wrist and could vaguely remember that man crushing his wrist with his foot. He had bandages wrapped around both arms but not from his cutting. Instead of cutting afterwards he'd put all his effort to making it to Gold's house. That man had sliced him open real good this time, all of them were definitely going to scar.

He didn't feel any pain at all assume they'd probably put him on painkillers. He didn't think long on that as he pouted over not having Gold there. He really should have realized that there was something wrong with him, it would have save him a lot of embarrassment later, but he was to focused on what he wanted. Right now, all he wanted was Gold. After all, Gold would make him feel better.

Silver looked up when a woman in a white coat came it and before she could say a word Silver asked, "Where's Gold?"

The doctor frowned, "That golden eyed boy?"

Silver nodded enthusiastically.

The doctor sneered for a second before her voice sweetened, "I told him to leave. So you should be fine now, dear. He won't hurt you again."

Silver stared blankly at the doctor, not sure if he had heard right. When his brain told him that was exactly what she had said, Silver's face reddened in anger. "You did what? Let me get this straight, you thought that bighearted idiot did THIS to me?"

The doctor flinched as Silver yelled but nodded, "It's okay, sweetie. He won't force you to be in a relationship anymore. I make sure he doesn't hurt you again."

Silver glared at her, "You say one more word about Gold and I will get you fired so fast your head will spin! I want you out of here now and I want a new doctor! One who does not assume that the person who has only been nice to me would abuse me!" The doctor flinched but looked ready to argue. Silver pulled his fiercest glare and yelled menacingly, "LEAVE!"

The doctor hightailed it out of the room and Silver sat back, pouting again. His anger suddenly down to a very minor level. A nurse walked in shortly after the doctor left. He looked at Silver who stared back, still pouting.

"I am your nurse, Riley." the nurse asked. "Are you alright?"

Silver nodded, "Yeah, I want you to go into the waiting room and find someone for me. His name is Gold Hunter. He should still be here. He is way to stubborn to leave just because someone told him to. I know from experience."

"I don't think that would be good for your health, Mr. Giovanni." a new doctor, this time male, walked in. "Your heart monitor is spiking greatly."

Silver shot the guy a glare, "I am 18 fucking years old. I can decide what is good and bad for my health. And truthfully not giving me what I want is bad for my health." He sneered at the doctor before turning to Riley who had a slightly amused expression on his face. "He had gold eyes, black hair, and he's probably wearing that stupid hat of his. Find him and if you don't bring him back within ten minutes I am not going to be happy. I will not only come to find him, you can bet your ass that I'm going ruin you. I'll tear you and this place up if I have to. Now go."

He nodded, his amusement gone, and turned to go. The doctor however still protested, "No one should be in here when you are like this, sir."

Silver glared, "I am tired of you doctors telling me what I can and can't have. I want Gold now and I will get him! You go too and find me someone that isn't going to argue with me about everything! Especially about what I want."

Silver watched as this doctor also ran and heard a distinct chuckle that he swore was Riley's. Silver pouted before yelling out, "And get me something sweet when you're done."

"Yes, sir." the nurse said chuckling.

Silver's frown deepened at the nurse laughing at him before he looked over to have a staring contest with the clock. He was telling the truth. If it did take longer than ten minutes he would go after both of them.

~~

Gold walked into the hospital room to see a very pouty redhead staring at the clock. Gold couldn't help but be amused by his expression, he'd never seen Silver pout before. He also had a very strong moment of relief that Silver looked to be alright if not a little sullen. He also had a very strong moment of dread where he feared that Silver might be mad at him for what he'd said a couple nights ago.

However, his thoughts changed when Silver noticed him. Silver looked over at him and smiled happily before holding his arm with a cast on it out to Gold like a child, seeing as his other arm had an IV in it. There was definitely something weird going on with the silver eyed male though he assumed it was just because of what had happened to him.

When Gold didn't immediately go to him, Silver frowned and whined pathetically, "Gold~!"

Gold frowned and glanced at the nurse, who he'd found his name was Riley, silently asking what was wrong with the redhead. He did go to the redhead though and Silver immediately wrapped his arm around Gold, letting the other one lay lip across his lap, and nuzzled his face against the amber eyed boy's neck.

Nurse Riley looked at Gold fairly amused though he did answer, "Well, he wasn't like this earlier, though he did pout a lot. I'd say though that he might have a problem with the painkillers. We should try a different kind later when this one works it's way out of his system."

Silver cuddle Gold, rubbing his face against the dark haired teen's shoulder. "Gold! I want sweets!"

Nurse Riley chuckled and spoke, "I'll go get you your sweets and I know a doctor who won't judge or force you to do anything you don't want to do. I'll be right back."

Gold nodded and watched the nurse walk out. He looked down at the clinging redhead, suddenly aware that Silver's heart rate, which had been racing was now calm. He flushed and asked quietly, "Are-are you okay now Silvy?"

Silver rubbed his face against Gold again and nodded, "I don't hurt and you are here."

Gold's heart raced and he felt his face redden further. "What-what do you mean Silver?"

Silver looked up at Gold, a slight blush appearing, "You make me happy. I-I just don't want you to get hurt because of me."

Gold pressed a kiss against the redhead's cheek and asked quietly, as not to scare the other teen off, "What did he do to you, Silver? I don't care if I'm hurt but I don't want you to be hurt anymore. I want you to be happy, even if I'm hurt."

Silver looked disgruntled by the question, "But I don't want you hurt. And…do-do y-you h-have…have to know what he did."

Gold rubbed the redhead's back, "I won't force you to tell me but I do want to know."

Silver groaned and buried his face in Gold's neck again, "I-I…" Was all he could manage.\

Gold pressed a kiss against Silver's neck, lightly. "Shhh…you're okay."

"Uhmmm…" there was a clearing of the throat and both teens looked up to find Nurse Riley and a blueish-gray haired doctor walked in. "Sorry to interrupt but I am Dr. Stone and I will be your new doctor. I'm not going to force you to do anything but would you like me to tell your friend about your injuries?" he asked.

Silver nodded though not moving his head away from the dark haired teen.

"First, Silver?" Riley asked and Silver peeked over Gold's shoulder at the nurse. In his hand were five different flavored lollipops. "Sweets?"

Silver nodded and Riley handed the lollipops to Silver. He pulled the wrapper of the cherry one and popped the thing in his mouth. He made a noise in the back of his throat before cuddling back into Gold.

Gold smiled before looking up at the doctor.

"Well, his wrist was crushed. He has many contusions littered across his body. As well as various cuts that range in size and depth, all of which had to have stitches and were then wrapped up as to not rip the stitches. From the way you've been moving and even though you probably can't feel it your might have ripped one, so we're going to check later. And I am afraid to say that he was very violently raped."

Gold gaped at the doctor and felt Silver press himself tighter against Gold. He looked down at the redhead, who whimpered slightly. "Oh, Silver." was all Gold could manage as he buried his face in Silver's long red hair and cried for his love.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't Leave Me  
Chapter 10

Contains: PreciousMetalShipping (Gold X Silver). Yaoi (Guy X Guy).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had both ended breaking down then and there and afterward, Gold had fallen asleep. Silver had pouted but realized that the other boy needed his sleep. Gold hadn't looked good and crying had only made it worse, so he'd let the golden eyed boy sleep. Since Gold was asleep he'd decided to mess with the medical staff while they were waiting for the painkillers to work through his system.

They actually tried a couple different painkillers and all didn't have very good effects of Silver's mental state. One had made the redhead very giggly and he couldn't stop laughing, he found everything funny. Another one made him pass out and sleep for a good ten hours before he woke up again. The final straw for Silver and everyone else for that matter, was the painkiller that made Silver go into a depressive freak out. Silver had started out moody and slowly started getting depressed by everything, even when Gold was there. He moped and sighed dejectedly and Gold had been watching him along with the other medical staff to make sure he didn't cut himself. It seemed to go fine except for the last couple hours of it being in his system. He'd just out of nowhere started clawing at his arm, his nails having been sharp enough to cut though the bandages and skin, and yelling that, "Everything needed to stop! I can't take it anymore!"

Nurses arrived shortly after to sedate the redhead but the damage had already been done. He had to go and get more stitches seeing as he'd made himself knew cuts and had pulled some of his stitches out. Though they didn't put Silver on anymore pain killers. Gold, however, wasn't sure how much more he could take of this. He would never leave Silver alone, he just wanted to skip all the bad stuff and get on to helping the redhead get better.

But at least it was Sunday morning, tomorrow they would be going to Viridian City and Gold could find Red to help Silver. He just hoped that he could find the legendary Red and that the guy would help. He hadn't told Silver yet about his plan but he'd figured that he'd tell the silver eyed male later. Especially since he still had to try and convince the redhead to come home with him instead of going back to his house.

"Okay, Mr. Giovanni, if you'd like you are healed enough to go home today. You might still limp but that will mainly be due to your cuts and stitches. I'd recommend getting a lot of rest and not moving much. We wouldn't want you to have to come back to get your stitches redone. Especially since you have a field trip tomorrow. I also recommend not going back home for a while because home can be a very stressful environment." Doctor Stone said and he glanced over at Gold while he said it.

Silver sighed, "I really don't have anywhere else but home to go to?"

Gold looked at the redhead with pleading eyes, "You could stay at my house. Mom would love to have you come over."

Silver looked like he wanted to agree but he looked to the side, "But what about…"

"Silver, if you are worried about your father. Legally you are 18 and can go anywhere you want." a voice said from the door and Gold's mother walked in. "Gold's right, dear, I would love it if you would stay at our place. The more the merrier."

"Mom!" Gold smiled happily at his mother and turned to Silver. "Please, Silvy!"

Silver looked away before looking at the doctor. "Whatever, I just want out of here!" Doctor Stone nodded before leaving to get the discharge paper.

"Yay!" Gold hugged the redhead and Silver proceeded to push the dark haired boy away, looking away from everyone with red cheeks.

Gold grinned before turning to his mother. "So where's your newest patient?"

Gold's mother looked behind her confused before walking to the door and looking out into the hall, "Why don't you come in and say hello to my son and his friend. You'll be staying with us and you'll see them often?"

Apparently he didn't think so and refused to answer. His mother sighed before walking back into the room. "Morty's not good with social interactions, which is why I decided that it would be good for him to come here. You can introduce yourselves to him later you two."

Gold nodded and glanced at Silver when the redhead asked curiously, "Patient?"

"Yeah, mum's a therapist. Every once in a while she'll bring a patient home for sometimes a few day to months. It usually depends on the patient."

Silver just nodded before turning to Doctor Stone, who'd brought the discharge papers in for him to sign. Riley had already pulled the IV out while Dr. Stone was getting the papers, so all that really needed to be done was for Silver to sign the papers.

~~

Silver laid down as gently as he could on Gold's bed, so as not to make his condition worse. Apparently there were only three bedrooms in the house and since Morty would be taking up the guest room, Silver has to sleep in Gold's room. As much as the boy had begged Silver refused to let Gold sleep in the same bed as him.

Especially after everything that had happened at the hospital. He'd made a complete fool of himself and he'd been acting like a child. He'd actually eaten sweets! He hadn't had sweets for years. He'd loved sweets as a child but he'd accidentally been caught by Giovanni eating what he was gonna have with one of his mistresses, the man had beaten him and yelled that if he ever caught Silver eating in front of him again that he would do much worse. Which was how his anorexia had come about.

Still it had been nice to have Gold there. It had made him happy that Gold had stayed there with him for as long as he could. But he just didn't know what to say after what he'd said Friday. He'd been drugged up for most of his stay at the hospital so he hadn't had to think about it until now.

He'd pretty much told Gold that he liked him. Sure he did but that wasn't the point. He still had that man to worry about as he'll be furious when Silver doesn't come home after days of being out of the hospital. He just hoped that that man didn't do anything to hurt Gold.

He gave a light sigh and turned over. He looked up as he noticed that someone was standing in the doorway to find Gold. The boy glanced back into the hall almost nervously before shutting the door behind him.

"Uhmm Silver? I'd like to talk about something with you." Gold fidgeted as he sat down on the bed.

Silver sat up slowly dreading what Gold was wanting to talk about. If he was going to talk about what he'd said at the hospital he was going to punch him, even with the fact he was injured.

"I wanted to tell you my idea." Gold said and Silver frowned.

Not what he'd been expecting but not bad either. "Okay?"

"Well, you know how Giovanni owns a gang yet still stays good with the law?" Gold asked.

Silver narrowed his eyes at the golden eyed boy. "I don't see where this is going, Gold."

Gold nodded, "Okay, well I was thinking of how to get you away from him without him doing anything to you." Gold tried to ignore how Silver's expression slowly got darker. "Well, it was brought to my attention that we are going to Kanto starting Monday and the rumors say that the only person who had gotten anywhere close to taking down your father is there."

Silver rolled away, "The chances of even finding Red are slim to none you know that. Right, Gold?"

Silver's whole body tensed then he felt Gold's head pressed gently across his back. It didn't hurt and it felt kinda nice but it still made him slightly uncomfortable. He still wasn't used to all the affection Gold was giving him or how to receive it.

"I know." Gold said quietly. "But I want to at least try. I don't want you to be tied down by him. You deserve to live your life the way you want without fear of being hurt. And I love you so of course I'm gonna try."

Silver blushed slightly and buried his face into the pillows. "Don't say that." he mumbled.

"Why not? It's true? I love you, Silver." Gold said calmly.

Silver blushed a deeper red and muttered, "Shut up!"

There was a pause where neither boy said nothing for a while.

Finally Gold piped up, "Silver?"

"What?" his voice was meant to sound harsh but it lost most of it's force because it was being muffled by the pillow.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Gold spoke quickly because he didn't want Silver to interrupt. "I'm not going to do anything. I-I…I just want to hold you."

Silver pressed his face further into the pillows. He wanted to say yes but he also wanted to scream no at the other. Yes, because he did like the idea of being held. He'd never really been held before. He wanted to say no because it would be embarrassing and there was what happened at the hospital. Instead of giving either answer Silver responded, "Do whatever you want, idiot. You're just going to try and get what you want anyways."

Gold smiled at the redhead's back. He wanted to laugh or aww at how adorable Silver was being at the moment but he knew that the silver eyed boy would just refuse him if he did so. He really like how cute Silver was when he was embarrassed.

Gold pulled himself up all the way onto the bed and wrapped his arms around the redhead, who immediately tensed up. Gold smirked and moved his head so he could speak into the redhead's ear, "Relax a little. You can't get comfortable if you're so tense."

"S-shut up!" Silver snarled and tried to get out of Gold's grip only to find that he wouldn't be able to without injuring himself more.

He didn't want to have to go to the hospital again and he wanted to go to Kanto for the whole week tomorrow. It wasn't only a chance to get away from that man for a week but it was a desire to see his birthplace again. Sure he didn't like what had happened to himself as a child but Kanto was actually a nice place. There was also the fact that Team Rocket had moved with them to Johto so they wouldn't harass him like they did when he was younger.

He had the feeling though that this time would be the best time he'd ever had in Kanto and not just because that man wouldn't be there.

Silver rolled over in Gold's arms, laying his broken wrist in between them and pressing his head into his chest. "You don't deserve someone like me."

Gold tightened his arms around Silver and pressed a kiss to the redhead's temple, "I don't care if I deserve you or not. I want you Silver and that is all the matters."

Silver sighed but didn't say anything in response, he just snuggled closer to the raven haired boy. After a moment Silver spoke, "You better enjoy this while you can. I'm not acting all lovey dovey with you while we are around everyone."

"Does that mean you are willing to be lovey-dovey when we are away from everyone?" Gold asked and Silver swore he heard his smirk though he couldn't see it.

Silver responded by whacking Gold upside the head with his good hand. "Shut up and go to sleep, you dunce!"

"But Silvy, that wasn't a no." Gold grinned cheekily. As much as he liked cute, affectionate Silver he still loved when Silver was angry with him.

"Don't make me kick you out of here!" Silver threatened.

"Okay, I'll be good." Gold said quickly and snuggled into the redhead affectionately.

Silver sighed as he let himself relax in the amber eyed boy's hold. He really hoped nothing went wrong while they were in Kanto. He hoped they could find Red, though it would probably be a miracle if they did, despite Silver knowing one of Red's friends. He just hoped he would hear them out and not immediately reject him because of his father. Silver gave a barely noticeable shake of his head. He was just worrying himself over something that hadn't happened yet.

At the moment he just wanted to enjoy what he had. To enjoy being held by someone that cared for him. It was an amazing thing to be held by someone that loved you. Silver snuggled even closer to the dark haired boy and let his worries and problems melt away.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't Leave Me  
Chapter 11

Contains: PreciousMetalShipping (Gold X Silver). Yaoi (Guy X Guy).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He felt really warm. Warm and secure.

Something warm was laying on him.

Silver's eyes fluttered open and looked down. That would be why. Gold was sprawled out across him, cuddling while still wearing his hat. How could you sleep with a hat on and it not come off? Shaking that thought off Silver glanced up, feeling as if someone was staring at him. Silver jumped and slid off the side of the bed, Gold landing next to him, surprisingly not landing on his bad arm. There WAS someone staring at him.

He lifted his head up to glare over the bed at violet eyes, while Gold groaned next to him. The blonde haired boy just stared back at him with barely veiled amusement.

"What do you want?" Silver snarled.

The amusement only seemed to grow as Gold sat up before falling over onto Silver, leaning his head on the redhead's shoulder. However, his voice was monotonous as he spoke, "His mom told me to wake you guys." With that he walked out of Gold's room.

Silver growled and muttered death threats under his breath at the strange teen. He could see why the blonde needed therapy. Gold mumbled something to the affect of, "Morning, lovely." before pressing a kiss to Silver's bare shoulder.

"Oh, get off me, you goof." Silver only slightly serious, pushing Gold off him.

Gold pouted and only proceeded to crawl back toward Silver and rest his head in the redhead's lap, wrapping an arm securely around his waist and legs. "I dun wanna." Gold whined. "Too…earlee…wake up."

Silver had the sudden urge to laugh at the dark haired male. He'd never expected Gold to not be a morning person. He seemed like the type to be happy and loud at any time of the day. He couldn't help but find it cute that Gold didn't want to wake up.

"Get up, Gold. We have to get ready for the trip today." Silver said, trying to coax Gold from the death grip his held on him.

"Dun wanna." Gold griped.

Silver sighed, not having enough energy to deal with this. "Why?"

Gold looked up at Silver with puppy eyes, "'Cause I won' get to…cuddle with chu anee more."

Silver blushed and looked away. He didn't know how to react to such a honest statement. It made his happy yet still made him uncomfortable to hear. He didn't know what to do and that just made him uncomfortable.

He was saved however when Julia stepped into the room. Silver gave the dark haired woman, she gave Gold his dark hair while his father gave him his eye color, a pleading look. Mrs. Julia Hunter chuckled at the two of them, causing Silver's blush to grow darker. Julia smiled at Silver before looking down at her son, "Gold, if you don't get up you're going to miss breakfast."

Gold sat up quickly then pressed a kiss to Silver's cheek before standing. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and proceeded to rush out the door. Silver grumbled more death threats but this time at a certain dark haired teen. Julia chuckled lightly before heading out of the room to let Silver get ready.

Silver pulled up his tank top strap that had fallen off his shoulder when he'd fallen out of bed. He changed out of his shorts and pulled pants on before pulling on his jacket. He found a brush and started brushing his hair as he walked into the kitchen. Gold was already scarfing down food and the blonde was taking turns between eating and staring blankly at the ceiling. Julia set a small portion of food down at his spot at the table and he thanked her greatly for it. He set the hairbrush down before sitting at the table and starting to eat.

"Okay boys introduce yourselves." Mrs. Hunter said.

Gold decided that he didn't need to stop eating while he introduced himself so it sounded much like this, "Ihhhma Hoolt, hleeesh tah meeesh yah."

Silver growled, "Don't talk with your mouth full, idiot!" He turned to the blonde, "I'm Silver and the dimwit is Gold."

Morty stared blankly at them before glancing at the ceiling again. He looked back at the Silver, "Your boyfriend is very vivacious."

Silver yelled, "He's not my boyfriend!"

Morty gave him an amused look, "Could have fooled me." That seemed all he was willing to say as he went back to staring at the ceiling.

"What is your problem?" Silver growled.

Morty smirked turning his eyes back to the two teens, "I see dead people."

Silver scooted back in his chair trying to get as far away from the blonde as he could. Even if he thought that Morty was just bullshitting them, he was still scared to death of ghosts. A phobia that had appeared from being forced to watch R-rated movies at the seven. Though he'd tried his hardest to never let anyone know about it.

"Really! As in ghosts!" Gold asked actually talking without food in his mouth.

"No wonder you need therapy. You are insane, aren't you?" Silver snapped, turning his fear and unease into anger.

"Silver!" Julia gasped and Silver blushed, embarrassed for being rude after kindly being token in.

"Sorry." Silver murmured before slipping out of his chair and heading towards Gold's room. He laid down on the golden eyed boy's bed and berated himself for saying that.

Gold stared wide eyed after the redhead before abandoning the rest of his food and following Silver. He stood in his doorway and watched as Silver laid there face down on the bed. Gold walked in and laid down next to the redhead, who stiffened when the bed moved.

"Silver are you okay?" Gold asked. When the redhead gave no answer, Gold went back through everything that had been said. Trying to find something that would have set the silver eyed male off.

Gold frowned slightly and pressed his face into Silver's shoulder. "Are you afraid of ghosts?"

"No!" Silver immediately said.

There was a pause as Gold realized it was true and Silver realized he just gave away that he was. Silver groaned and buried his face into the bed. Maybe he could sufficate himself? That would save him the embarrassment of being laughed at for being afraid of ghosts.

Instead of laughing or giggling he was suddenly flipped over and Gold straddled his hips, hovering over the redhead so as not to hurt him. Silver blushed a bright red at the new position and yelled, "Wha-what are you doing!"

"It's okay Silver." Gold said quietly. "Everyone is afraid of something. I'm terrified of spiders."

Silver gave a small snort, "Spiders! Your afraid of spiders?" Silver shook his head. "I would have expected you to be afraid of water."

Gold smiled and shook his head. "Nah, I like the water too much to be afraid of it. I just need to learn ta swim." Gold leaned down and rubbed his nose against Silver's in an Eskimo kiss. "I never expected you to be afraid of ghosts though."

Silver blushed and glanced to the side, "They liked to make me watch scary movies when I was little. Which usually traumatizes seven year olds."

Gold smiled, "So no scary movies, haunted houses, or Morty, right?" Gold grinned teasingly at the redhead. "Good now I have no need to worry that he'll take you away from me."

"Shut up!" Silver growled, still blushing profusely.

"Boys your breakfast is getting cold." Julia's voice said from the doorway. She smiled merrily at the two.

Silver blinked at her then looked at their position before blushing even redder. He hurriedly pushed the raven haired boy off of him, sending him crashing to the floor, before quickly standing and rushing out the door.

Gold beamed as he watched the redhead walk away. Damn did he love the other boy. He was just so fun to tease and he blushed like nothing else. It was utterly adorable and it made him love the silver eyed male even more.

~~

They walked silently to school with their luggage behind them, packed for five days away from home. Gold and Silver walked together while Morty followed behind them, slowly. They were a good distance away from the blonde seeing as Silver didn't want to be anywhere near the violet eyed teen, whether he actually saw ghosts or not.

Silver pulled his phone out and searched through his very few contacts, finding the number of a person he hadn't ever called before but had all the same. He wasn't even sure why he had the other guy's number when the guy didn't even like him. Silver pressed the button and waited as it rung.

"Who ya calling?" Gold asked quietly.

Silver glanced at the amber eyed male, "Someone who could probably help us find Red without us having to climb a mountain. Only problem, he doesn't like me."

Before Silver could say anything else, the phone was picked up and a voice asked, "What do YOU want!"

"Green." Silver sighed. "You think I could talk to Red sometime this week?" He found this was one person that even though he wanted to be angry with, he couldn't. He wasn't justified in getting angry with Green when he'd cause the forest eyed male and the people he cared about so much pain.

"Why?" Green spat and Silver inwardly flinched.

He had a feeling Green would say no but he had to try. "Team Rocket and Giovanni are screwing around here in Johto. Red was the one who took him down last time."

"At a cost to him!" Green snarled. "Screw you, Silver!" There was a click as he hung up.

Silver sighed as he shut his phone, "Plan B." He opened his phone back up and went searching in his contacts again.

"What happened?" Gold asked slight anger in his voice as he had heard Green's last sentence. "Why'd he hang up?"

Silver sighed, "It's fine, Gold. He has every right to be angry with me." This time he found a different number and pressed the call button. "He'll probably talk to you and I have someone who will talk him into seeing you."

"Hello! Silver!?" a voice rung out. "Is that you! I haven't talked to you in forever!"

Silver almost groaned, he'd actually forgotten how eccentric the girl could be not to mention enthusiastic. "Blue. Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"We haven't seen each other in years and you call to ask me for a favor. This better be a damn good favor and I better get something out of it." she said and Silver did groan this time.

"Yes, it is. And you get to annoy Green." Silver said in exasperation.

"Oh! What is it then?" Blue asked happily.

"I need you to get him to allow a dark haired boy named Gold have a meeting with him. Some time this week before Friday. We are leaving Viridian Friday night."

"Oh! Really! Is this Gold person your boyfriend? Is he? I bet he is. After all you are traveling to Kanto together." she rambled not letting Silver get a second to talk. "Are you two getting married?"

"Blue!" Silver half-hollered and half-squeaked, his cheeks flamed a bright red.

"Okay, whatever. Just tell me one thing." There was a dramatic pause. "Is he hot?"

"Can you just get my favor done, or not?" Silver asked covering his blushing face with one hand as he spoke.

"Fine, fine. But I'm coming to Viridian to see this Gold person. Best friends have to know who their best friends are dating." Blue said happily before hanging up.

Silver groaned again as he shut his phone. He swore that girl was worse than Gold. Which is one reason he hadn't called her since he moved to Johto. He'd even rather take Green's hatred for him than that girls enthusiasm for butting into his life.

A hand pressed gently to his back and rubbed slightly. Silver glanced over at Gold who rubbed his back gently with a concerned look on his face. Besides, he liked Gold better than her anyways. Gold actually cared despite liking to annoy him. Blue just wanted gossip and to steal everyone's patience.

"What's going on?" Gold asked quietly, he'd never seen Silver act like that before but he knew he didn't like it. The redhead just seem drained of everything, even anger. Where as he'd only made the silver eyed male more lively.

"Blue loves driving everyone crazy and Green dislikes me because of how antisocial Red became after dealing with Team Rocket." Silver said.

Gold frowned, "But it's not your fault. It's Giovanni's fault."

"Actually, it is my fault that Red got himself into it." Silver sighed. "And I'm not just blaming myself because I feel guilty."

"Why is it your fault?" Gold asked, dropping his hand as he started seeing the school.

"Can I tell you later?" Silver asked, tiredly. "I'm exhausted."

Gold nodded, wondering what could Silver have done wrong. He couldn't have really done something bad that had cost Red his sanity, could he? If he did, then would that be why he always kept telling Gold that he wasn't good enough to be with him.

Gold shook his head. No matter what it was, he would never abandon Silver. Ever!


	12. Chapter 12

Don't Leave Me  
Chapter 12

Contains: PreciousMetalShipping (Gold X Silver). Yaoi (Guy X Guy). Hints of Honorshipping (Morty X Falkner).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gold sat in the very back of the bus on side closest to the aisle. Silver sat beside him, next to the window, sleeping with his head on the glass. Across the aisle was a very flustered Falkner who was sitting on the edge of the seat and a very smug and smirking Morty sitting close to the bluenette.

Gold had found it hilarious when Falkner had joined up with them and saw Morty. The blue haired bird lover had never blushed so red before and Morty, having seen it, had started randomly groping the poor boy throughout the bus ride. Though Gold never actually saw Morty do it he could tell by Falkner's reaction what was happening.

Gold would have said something about it had it been not for two things. It was just plain hilarious to see the normally tranquil blue haired boy suddenly jump and squeak and get very flustered. Also, Falkner hadn't ever really liked many people and Gold could tell his friend liked the strange blonde. He was happy for the blue haired boy.

He looked over at the sleeping redhead, realizing that this was the first time seeing Silver asleep. He looked so peaceful, unlike when he was awake. He'd be worried about everything or would be scowling at anyone or anything that pissed him off or annoyed him. He hadn't really noticed before but there was always something that was occupying the redhead's mind and he never really got a chance to just rest and relax. He was glad that Silver was finally getting some rest even though it had been exhaustion that had caused it.

"Quit!" Falkner yelled as he fell out of the seat and into the aisle. His face was flushed a bright red and he proceeded to pulled his knees up to his chest and bury his face in them as people turned to see what the commotion was about. Gold glanced up at Morty, who looked very pleased with himself and sat back in the seat. Afterwards, Falkner was forced to remain seated with the blonde seeing as nobody else wished to sit with him.

It was already dark when they finally got to Viridian City. The whole senior class filed out of the buses and went into the hotel that they would all be staying at for the week. Everyone that is except the back four people. Silver was still snoozing away and Falkner had also dozed off at some point in the ride, Morty had apparently stopped groping him long enough for him to fall asleep as well.

Morty smirked and picked up the bird lover bridal style. When he was sure the other boy wouldn't wake up, he proceeded to carry Falkner off the bus like that.

Gold snorted. Falkner would flip when he found out that Morty had carried him off the bus like that. He turned his attention to his own interest.

He lightly set a hand on Silver's shoulder and shook gently trying to wake the sleepy redhead. "Wake up Silver. We gotta get off the bus now."

There was an irritate grumble before Silver shifted, laying his head on Gold's shoulder. "Carry me." the redhead murmured sleepily.

Gold bit his lip as he glanced at the bus exit before sighing. Silver wouldn't just flip if Gold did that to the silver eyed male. He probably wouldn't be to happy that he'd carried him at all but he didn't want to wake the redhead up fully from his much needed sleep and Silver wouldn't be too grouchy with him if he carried him on his back.

"Okay, I need you to sit up for a moment."

Silver mumbled something before sitting up right, letting himself rest against the seat. Gold proceeded to crouch in front of the redhead and said, "Okay, I need you to climb onto my back."

Silver murmured something before complying and snuggling into Gold's back. His head was positioned in such a way that Gold could feel his warm breath on the back of his neck. His warm chest pressed snugly against his back and it made a shiver run down his spine and his heart sped up slightly.

Shaking it off he stood and strode out of the bus. The only person there was Morty, who still had Falkner sleeping in his arms, shift a little so he could hand Gold a key. Gold shifted Silver so he could grab it and almost died inside as his hand brushed the redhead's ass.

Seeing that his deed was done, Morty turned to go into the hotel. Gold followed the blonde and until he found his and Silver's room, which was next to Morty and Falkner's. Gold paused a moment to watch as Morty unlocked the door.

"Morty." the blonde paused as well and looked at the darker haired male. "What are your intentions with Falkner?"

The blonde gave him a dull look, rolling his eyes. "Just him." he said quietly before walking in and closing the door.

Gold stared blankly at the space where the other had just stood. Just him? That didn't make any sense whatsoever! Once thing he could say though is at least the blonde gave him an answer even if he couldn't figure out exactly how that fit.

The golden eyed male just shrugged it off and went into his own room. He went to one of the beds and laid the redhead down on the mattress. Gold, carefully so as not to awaken Silver nor to injure the redhead's wrist, unbuttoned the redhead's jacket and pulled it off. He pulled off the silver eyed male's shoes and sock off before going to their luggage, which was already in their room upon entering, and pulling out some shorts for Silver.

Blushing slightly yet knowing sleeping in pants is uncomfortable, he pulled Silver's pants off as well. His face heated up and his heart raced as he stared at the redhead's body which was only covered by boxers, his tank top, and the bandages. Just the thought of only that thin layer of fabric in the way of seeing everything he had yet to see was enough to make Gold's blood boil.

Gold quickly put Silver's shorts on, stepping away before he could try to jump the redhead. He pressed a hand over the bulge in his own shorts and groaned lightly. What a pervert he was! His love was sleeping innocently and here he was getting worked up and hard! Stupid teenage hormones!

With that thought Gold turned on his heel and went into the adjoining bathroom to take care of his problem.

~~

A knocking on the door awoke Silver from his sleep. Yawning slightly, Silver got up to answer the door, not noticing Gold lying in his boxers next to him nor the unmade bed across the room nor the fact that he was only in shorts and a tank top. Standing there was a very irritable looking Falkner.

Silver blinked at the blue haired boy, taking note of how his eyes widened as he took in Silver's appearance. Silver rolled his eyes, and not wanting to deal with Gold's friend or any questions that he may have, he walked over to the bed. He pulled on Gold's arm until the golden eyed male came tumbling out of bed.

"Silver~!" Gold whined.

"Your friend's here. Get up!" Silver stated before grabbing his jacket from the floor and a pair of pants before going into the bathroom to change.

Gold groaned before changing into some shorts and went to the door to meet Falkner. "Hey." Gold yawned.

Falkner stared at him, "Were you two…"

Gold turned slightly pink before turning the conversation of him, "How's your roommate?"

Falkner scowled at the mention of a certain blonde, "Don't mention him to me." Yet a small amount of color flushed his cheeks.

Gold raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, not wanting to agitate the bird lover any more. Though he did wonder what Morty had done to get that reaction. "So what's up?"

The bluenette mumbled something before saying, "We're going to be heading to Viridian University in twenty minutes or so. So I came to wake you guys seeing as nobody else wanted to." He added in a lower tone not really meaning for Gold to hear, "And to get away from that-"

Gold watched in amusement as Falkner strode away before turning to get dressed.

~~

The first visit to the University wasn't as boring as either boy thought especially since a Professor Oak couldn't make it due to family problems and their trip ended early. Some boy even invited Gold and them to a off campus party and Silver opted out, instead going back to their hotel room.

It was amusing however when Morty had thrown Falkner over his shoulder and carried him to where the party was being held when the guy that invited them had mentioned that there would be alcohol there. But that was also why he had chosen not to go. He had problems with medication but it was much worse when he was even tipsy. There was no way he'd show Gold how he acted when alcohol was in the equation.

Instead he chose to lay on his bed, the one both of them had slept on last night, and think things over. There was a lot to think over actually. Like what he was going to tell Gold about his past that involved Red, Green (minorly as Silver hadn't met him until after everything had went down), Blue, and a girl name Yellow. He'd never told anyone about his past, not only because nobody ever asked, but because he didn't know what to say. He'd ruined four peoples lives because of a stupid choice that he could have prevented. Both Red and Yellow were mentally scarred for life. Blue was actually the one that turned out the best out of the four. Green didn't trust people anymore (unless he'd already determined them trustworthy.

There was also the fact that he would be meeting untrusting Green after almost 7 years and he wasn't sure how it would go. Would Green even talk to Gold? Would he deny them? Then what? If Green didn't want to see him then there would be no way to contact Red, in which case Silver would have to go back to that man. There was no way that Silver would be willing to let Gold get hurt because of him.

Laid there, staring blankly at the wall as all his fears and doubts washed over him. Actually, didn't think that he could handle going back to him. As much as what he'd told Gold that he couldn't kill himself, it had been true. He'd never thought of killing himself but if he had to go back to that man.

He knew it would kill Gold too. But he would not let himself be tortured again. He'd just have to make sure Gold understood that he did care for the golden eyed boy. He just hoped that Green would provide them with answers or Silver wouldn't live much longer.

Stuck in his depressing thoughts Silver didn't notice Gold come back until the raven haired boy dropped himself on the bed behind Silver, making the redhead bounce a bit. Silver was about to say something when Gold pressed himself against the redhead and Silver froze.

Gold ground his hips against Silver's rear, a hardness rubbing against him. Fear shot through him but years of abuse kept him from moving away in his fear, nor did he fight. He knew that Gold would never hurt him but his fear of sexual activity was greater than his knowledge.

"Oh, please no." Silver breathed before sinking into his defensive state. One that he always fell into when he was abused.

However, his softly spoken protest seemed to reach though Gold's clouded mind. The darker haired male immediately moved his body away from the redhead. Fear shooting through him though it really didn't do anything to stop his alcohol induced erection.

"I'm so sorry Silver." Gold whispered, though his words were slightly slurred. "I-I need to…take care of this alright. I'll be right back."

All he got were murmured words from the redhead, which seriously worried the golden eyed male. He wished he could stay there and comfort Silver but his body wouldn't calm down. He swore that some had spike the drinks or something. He just hoped that Silver wouldn't be worse when he came back out.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't Leave Me  
Chapter 13

Contains: PreciousMetalShipping (Gold X Silver). Yaoi (Guy X Guy). Denied Honorshipping XD (Morty X Falkner) you'll find out XD, and Sexual Themes (only a hand job sadly)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gold stripped off his clothes deciding a shower would probably be a better idea than just jacking off. That way he wouldn't smell like sweat, alcohol, and whatever other smells he had gained from the party. Plus it would feel better on his engorged length than just his hand.

Gold turned on the water, swaying slightly. He was momentarily glad he was just tipsy instead of drunk otherwise he probably wouldn't be able to stand. He blamed how he was currently feeling on whatever else was in the alcohol. He stepped into the water and immediately relaxed. He let out his hand trail down his body and let out a small groan when it came into contact with his aching hard on. Taking his length in his hand, he let another groan and started stroking, slow at first then gradually increasing the pace.

He let his head fall to rest against the wall of the shower and his breathing started coming in pants as he let his mind imagine Silver there with him. That Silver was the one stroking him, instead of his own hand. His hips trust into his strokes and he sped his hand up, groaning as he imagined kissing Silver. He could never forget the sweet taste the redhead had left on his lips when they'd kissed. He imagined what Silver's face would look like in pleasure and he imagined Silver under him calling his name as he came. Imagining their slick wet bodies rubbing against each other in delicious friction.

Gold groaned and reached down with his other hand to fondle his sac. He was so close and imagined how it would feel to have Silver suck him off. Gold let out a groan as the pressure in his abdomen finally released. He kept stroking until all the white liquid stopped coming before slumping over to catch his breath.

He didn't feel the least bit ashamed or embarrassed about thinking of the redhead while jacking off. Said redhead probably wouldn't be happy about Gold using him in his fantasies but Gold had had 6 years to get over that feeling. Truthfully, he didn't care anymore if he used the redhead in his fantasies after all he probably wouldn't ever get a chance with Silver with what had just happened earlier.

Gold groaned in disappointment as that thought killed the high of his orgasm and proceeded to wash up and get out of the shower.

~~

Silver awoke early in the morning only for a great disappointment to sting him. Instead of the idiot Gold sleeping next to him like yesterday when he'd woken up, the raven haired male was sleeping in the other bed. Silver growled angrily at himself for feeling betrayed, he shouldn't be feeling that way. After all, who would want a broken used doll that froze up at the possibility of sex happening. He shouldn't be surprised that Gold didn't want him anymore now that he knew there was probably no way he'd get sex out of the redhead and if he ever did it would be a long time.

Disgusted with himself for getting so attached to someone who would never truly love him, Silver got up and dressed before heading towards the door. He slammed the door open scaring Falkner, who had probably come to wake them up again, and glared viciously at raven haired boy's friend before storming off.

Why had he been stupid enough to like the golden eyed boy?

~~

Gold gave a sigh as he watched Falkner come into the room, a look of bewilderment across his face. "Did you two have a fight or something?" the bluenette asked curiously.

He groaned, the action making his headache worse, and said quietly, "He's mad at me."

The other boy raised an eyebrow at that, "I was under the impression he's always mad and at the moment he seems more than mad." Gold groaned at that and buried his face in the pillow and sheets. "What did you do to him?"

"Dun wanna talk about it." Gold mumbled. Silver probably hated him now for doing that to him. He knew the redhead had been raped and was probably terrified of sex which was probably why he had reacted badly to the kiss. Even knowing that Gold had still let his hormones and whatever was in that alcohol (he still speculated that someone had spiked it) run his actions.

Falkner shrugged, not willing to pry if Gold didn't want to talk about it. "Well, I came to wake you since we're going to be heading to the University in a bit."

Gold nodded and grudgingly got up to get ready.

Ten minutes later Gold was crammed into a bus seat with a very unhappy blonde, a very anxious bluenette and an even unhappier redhead sitting in the seat next to theirs. Upon his and Falkner's arrival in the parking lot Silver had immediately grabbed the bird lover by the arm and pulled him towards the buses swearing that is the bluenette so much as moved form the seat more than just him would end up at the hospital before they left back to Johto.

Neither of the four was happy about the situation though no one did anything to change it seeing as Silver's tone said it wasn't a threat it was a promise. Especially when the redhead had mentioned the removal of someone's lower anatomy. So that's how it came to Silver glaring heatedly at the seat in front of him, which was empty due to the fact that no one else wanted to be near him when he was incensed. Falkner stared at his shoes completely, eyes wide and not daring to move as if the redhead would maul him if he so much as twitched. And Morty was being a whiny bitch, not at all happy that he couldn't grope Falkner across the aisle.

"Dude, you better make up with your boyfriend fast." Morty grumbled.

Gold growled under his breath, rubbing at his temples as the blonde's whining only made his hangover worse. "You call me dude one more time…" the black haired boy took a moment to calm down, "besides he's not my boyfriend."

Ignoring both of Gold's comments the violet eyed male continued, "Your guys' relationship problems are seriously impeding on my time to fluster birdie over there. But, seriously dude, what did you do to him to do him?"

How the fuck could Falkner even stand to be in the same room as this guy? Gold couldn't help but ask himself as the way the blonde said the word dude made Gold want to hit him upside the head with a metal bat. He was grating on Gold's nerves and wasn't sure how long he could take it before he actually did hit the blonde upside the head.

"Why do you think I am the one who did something wrong?" Gold asked, after all Silver was the one who was angry at people all the time.

Morty turned at blank look at him before Gold sighed. "I don't know how to fix it though."

"Dunno, but dude, you better think of something fast." Morty said, a small smirk curving his lips as he watched Gold.

His face heated up in anger. "Why the fuck aren't you hung over too?!" Gold growled hoping the question would distract him from his anger.

Morty smirked, "Wasn't drunk enough."

Gold pulled a shocked face. The blonde had a lot drank more than him. "You're telling me that it takes you more that that much alcohol to get you drunk and the fact it was spiked didn't affect you at all."

The blonde pulled a face as if he were about to laugh, "Dude, the alcohol wasn't spiked."

"Quick calling me dude!" Gold yelled and lunged for the blonde just as there was an earsplitting screech and the bus tilted, flinging both boys into the aisle.

~~

Silver opened his eyes to see the familiar hospital type room. He groaned his first thought being that he needed to stop ending up here. His second thought was Gold as he didn't see the dark haired boy in the room. He recalled Morty and Gold arguing, a loud screech, and the bus rocking suddenly and his head smashing into the window before passing out. His mood suddenly dropped as he remembered that Gold didn't like him anymore and that would be why he was here.

"I'd have to say this is a fitting look for you." a snide voice came form the doorway.

Silver immediately turned toward the door ready to give a nasty reply before he realized just who was standing in the doorway to room. Standing in the doorway was a 21 year old man with spike brown hair and forest green eyes and dressed in dress pants and a white button-down shirt.

Silver's retort died and he was left feeling totally akward. Green was finally here but since Gold no longer liked him then it was meaningless for the brunette to be here. He would just have to deal with his father.

"And just who the fuck are you?" a voice spoke from behind Green. The brunette stepped out of the doorway and turned to reveal a very unhappy raven haired boy.

Gold looked considerable less like a mummy than Silver did, though that had mainly to do with Silver's injuries being from before. Gold had bandages wrapped around his skull, scratches and gashes over his cheeks, his neck was wrapped along with his left upper arm, and his ear had a gash in it and looked to be held together by stitches.

Gold walked in the room and stood next to Silver's bed, arms crossed defensively over his chest. The golden eyed boy did not look happy and Silver was surprised, confused, and happy that the other boy was here. After all Gold didn't like him anymore so why would he be here being angry at someone who'd just insulted him.

"I would Green." the man stated giving Gold and assessing look, "You should be Gold if Blue told me right. Blue pestered me into coming so if you could make it quick I am really pressed for time.

Gold ground his teeth together but kept his anger from controlling him. If he wanted his to go even somewhat right for Silver he would have to be nice. And for Silver he would do anything to make him happy, even if the redhead hated him. "I would appreciate it if you would at least talk to Red about this. Even if you don't like Silver, he not at fault for what his father did or does."

Green gave the raven haired boy a sharp look, "That may be so but it is his fault for the way Red has been changed by all this. He used to be such a happy expressive person always trying his best to help others. And now thanks to him," he pointed at the redhead who flinched as if the brunette had hit him, "Red rarely even comes down from that blasted mountain. He rarely speaks to me anymore, much less argues with me like he used to. I worry how he survives up there…" Green stopped himself from saying anything more. He shouldn't have even said what he had. Instead of talking about himself he went on, "Silver's the one who hurt Red. He led Giovanni to Red. They tortured Red and forced him and Blue to join. And every time Silver went anywhere near Red, they'd hurt him more."

As much as he wanted to hate the brunette for his words and how now Silver was curled up into a ball with his head buried in his arms, he couldn't help but sympathize with the brunette. But still it wasn't the redhead's fault. That he knew for sure.

"Red may have been hurt from it. But so was Silver. He's still with Giovanni, Green! Red stopped him and got away. Silver didn't. How do you even think he ended up like this?" Gold gestured to the redhead's bandaged being.

Green glared at Gold, "Why do you even care about him?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Gold yelled. "He means everything to me! I hate when he's hurt or sad or upset! I hate that I can't do much to save him when he's being abused by someone that should love him! I hate that people just assume he's like his father without even getting to know him first! I hate it! And I you! Neither of you are willing to help us then just GET OUT!"

Green's expression was shock but he nodded and turned to leave. Gold wasn't sure if he was imagining it but for a moment he thought he saw the brunette smile. Shaking that thought off he turned to the redhead, who was still in his curled up position but his shoulders shook with what could only be sobs.

Gold slowly made his way to Silver's side and reached out to rest his hand on the redhead's hair. Gold immediately took his hand back as Silver flinched away from him. The raven haired boy sighed, Silver probably still hated him. With that thought in mind Gold back up, "I'll go check on Morty and Falkner."

He turned and proceeded to leave the room.

Silver looked up watching as Gold's back slowly got farther away. He didn't want to let the raven haired boy leave him. Even though Gold knew what he'd done he had still tried to comfort him. Gold still loved him.

Just as the golden eyed boy reached the doorway Silver forced himself to speak. Though his voice was small and hoarse, he wasn't even sure if Gold would even hear him.

"You promised."

Those words froze the other boy in place his whole body going taunt, as if not sure if he'd heard right.

Slowly those muscles relaxed and Gold slowly turned toward the redhead with a bright yet tearful smile, "Yeah, I did."


	14. Chapter 14

Don't Leave Me  
Chapter 14

Contains: PreciousMetalShipping (Gold X Silver). Yaoi (Guy X Guy), A Bit of Original Shipping (Green X Red).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silver stared at the white sheets of the hospital bed, feeling quite embarrassed. For the first time he'd told Gold to stay instead of telling him to leave him alone, not in so many words of course but that had been the general idea when he'd said it. He wasn't sure what to do with himself now that he'd revealed that he actually didn't hate the darker haired male.

He flinched slightly but didn't move away when hands cupped his cheeks, lifting his head up. His silver eyes met molten gold ones and his heart jumped in his chest. A light heat crept up his neck, his cheeks turning a light pink. He swallowed the lump in his throat was his face got closer to Gold's or maybe it was the other way around, Silver was more focused on the fact that their faces were getting closer.

Their lips were inches apart when Gold paused, his breathing coming faster as he could feel Gold's hot breath brush against his lips as he whispered, "Don't freak out."

The redhead licked his lips before speaking just as quietly, "I'll try…no promises…"

That seemed good enough for Gold, seeing as he was reading for a possible freak out when the time before he hadn't been, as he leaned down to press his lips against Silver's. Gold let out a low groan while Silver gasped lightly into the kiss.

This kiss was different from the last time. It was better on both their parts. Silver wasn't sure if it were possible to get better at kissing after one time but he really didn't care with Gold's lips against him. There was no sparks but his stomach filled with butterflies and his body was tingling wherever Gold touched him. He pulled closed to him almost roughly with his good hand, the darker male having to put a knee and a hand on the bed to keep from falling on top of the redhead. And though he thought that might not be so bad he didn't think Silver would be ready for it. He'd let Silver decide how far they went, despite wanting to just get naked already.

"I see you two finally made up."

In surprise Silver pushed Gold away and looked toward the doorway, not even bothering to look down as Gold fell off the bed. Leaning against the doorway looking very smug was a certain blonde. Said blonde also had gashes over his cheeks and his forearm was in what looked to be a cast. Standing near Morty, yet still outside the room, was Falkner who looked to not even have a scratch on him.

"You two look like you're fine to me." Morty smirked both him and Falkner coming into the room.

Gold didn't bother to get up from where he'd fallen, instead, he crossed his arms and scowled, "What do you want?"

It was Falkner who chose to speak next, probably wanting to avoid any arguing between the boys. "Your mother is here. We were walking around when we found her. She said she'll sign the discharge papers for you three and she's taking you home…"

Falkner trailed off and Morty continued speaking for him, "Your mom said birdie is coming with us. Something about his father not coming."

A bright red color made itself known on Falkner's cheeks. "I'm not a bird." he said indignantly. The blonde just grinned and leaned over to whisper something in the bluenette's ear. Falkner's jaw dropped and he did a wonderful impression of a hungry fish. Though not wanting to dig himself into a bigger hole he proceeded to change the subject. "Anyways, apparently the bus crashed because this woman had jumped in front of the bus and disappeared right after."

Morty grinned, "I would have expected it to have been your fat head, Gold. I bet it was just a coincidence that she jumped in front of it at the same time you tried to tackle me."

The boys proceeded to bicker and ended up fake wrestling in the corner of the room. Falkner shook his head and walked over to sit down on the edge of the hospital bed, watching the boys fight as if they were four year olds.

Silver looked at the bluenette curious as to how he had ended up uninjured when the rest of them were bandaged up pretty good. As if sensing his gaze Falkner looked over at the redhead and raised an eyebrow before looking over himself as well. He gave a small grin, "Morty protected me from the glass. He didn't even have to and he did it." Falkner said it almost thoughtfully as he watched Morty. "I actually didn't think he would. He's always so odd around others but when he's around me he acts even weirder. Though he was just messing with me."

Silver stared unsure of where the bird lover was going with this.

Falkner glanced over at him. "I don't know much about Morty but I do a lot about Gold. He was my only friend for years. He truly does love you, you know."

Silver looked at Gold who pushed Morty out of the room before rushing out himself. Gold's cheeks were red from fighting with the blonde and a slight layer of sweat was forming across his and making his bangs slightly damp. He thought of the golden eyes that looked at him with such warmth. He though of how Gold held him, gently but firmly showing that he wouldn't hurt him but wouldn't let him go either. Of how the boy's brows would crease in worry when Silver was hurt. Of his smile when he looked at the redhead. Of his laugh and how it would fill Silver with a strange laugh. He though of how Gold had thrown himself at him when he thought he was trying to kill himself.

Nothing Gold had done contradicted that statement, except for maybe him sleeping in the other bed Silver considered with the way he'd freaked out that Gold was worried he'd do something stupid -too late there.

Silver looked back at the bluenette who had been watching him and was wearing a look of satisfaction. "Yes." he sighed. He was going to make a decision he may regret later but he hoped that something good would come out of it first. "I don't know how to go about it."

Falkner looked back at the redhead his brows furrowing in confusion. "What?"

Silver tugged at his hair in nervousness, refusing to meet the other's gaze. "Gold. I…well I… I don't know how I feel a-and I don't know how to…interact with people." Silver paused trying to figure out how he was going to say this. It was hard for him to speak like this to anyone and he felt that the bluenette would listen and wouldn't laugh like he suspected Morty would if he heard him "I don't…I'm will…willing to try. To-to…to try but I don't know how I should act. I'm put off by contact and I'm surprised I didn't completely flip out when Gold…we…I mean…" Silver tugged his hair roughly in agitation.

A hand touched the one in his hair and he flinched, looking up in a mix of fear and surprise. Falkner held his hand up, looking at him coolly before reaching over slowly to untangle the hand from the scarlet locks.

"You've not had any good contact with anyone besides Gold. And now that Gold is showing you something different from what you've felt all your life you don't know how to accept Gold's feelings much less being able to figure out how you feel about Gold. Am I right?" Silver gave a nod, tensing unconsciously incase he's put down for telling someone how he feels. If he can tell someone that he doesn't really know then he could explain to Gold. Right?

"Take it slow. Gold will understand, you just need to explain it to him. He'll help you work through it. It might be difficult to talk to him about it but you should at least try. He would never reject you."

Silver nodded. He just needed to tell Gold that he needed to be able to accept Gold's feeling for him before he can decide that how he felt about Gold. He was determined to do it though. Seeing as by the end of the month he might never see Gold again. He wanted to be happy for he last few weeks.

~~

Green walked into his office throwing his jacket onto his chair before facing the blue eyed woman on his couch. He placed one hand on his hips, giving the girl a disapproving frown as he pointed at her with his free hand. "You didn't have to crash a bus just to get me to go see them, Blue. I am working today."

Blue grinned at her friend, "Well, you weren't answering my calls and even if you are working today I doubt you would have talked to either of them. Even if I would have liked you to talk to Silver I know you don't like him much, you should have at least listened to what Gold has to say. I'm glad Silver found someone who understands him."

Green glared at her, "You called me 57 times. Of course I'm not going to answer you after the first 5 times."

Blue pouted, "But you didn't give me a straight answer the first 5 times I called so I had to do something. Besides I wanted to meet Silver's boyfriend."

"Most people would have ignored you after the second or third time you called." Green gave her a blank stare.

Blue waved a hand absently through the air, "Yeah, yeah. Not tell us about Gold and Silver."

Just as she spoke a dark haired scarlet eyed male walked in juggling three mugs of coffee and had a book precariously perched on the top of his head. The male was certainly an odd one and Green couldn't help but imagine the looks the raven haired male had gotten while walking down the hall. Not that he would care, Red did what he wanted when he wanted and how he wanted.

"Now I understand how you got in here so quickly." Green murmured accepting the coffee from his antisocial friend with a thank you.

Red gave a slight nod that would have gone unnoticed if he hadn't been looking for it. He parked himself in Green's chair after handing Blue her coffee and pulled his book off his head, opening it to a page. He may have looked like he was focused on the book but after knowing the other male for the last 18 years he knew Red was avidly paying attention to what they were saying.

"Of course I could have snuck in here by myself," she looked smug for a moment. Blue had a habit of sneaking into places and stealing things. A habit she had before she even met Team Rocket but had gotten worse after Red started declining. Green would probably have to check his office after she left to make sure she hadn't snitched something.  
"But you know how much I love watching everyone scurry around whenever they see Red."

Green had to admit it was pretty entertaining when busy people suddenly got whenever Red walked in. They tried hard to look as if they aren't staring and some even trip over themselves and others whenever Red glances over at them. The fact that Red didn't care if they stared and often looked at them incredulously made it that much funnier.

"Anyways, back to the point. How did it go?" Blue asked and Green leaned against his desk, having nowhere else to sit since Red had taken his chair and Blue was purposely taking up the whole couch.

She meant with Gold and Silver. Truthfully, Green still didn't like the redhead. Silver's attitude was rather unbecoming of the pretty boy and the fact that he had a hand in what had happened to Red didn't make the brunette happy.

Green pulled a tape recorder out of his pocket and sat it next to him on his desk.

The darker haired boy Green felt he couldn't possibly hate. He actually quite admired the boy. Gold was a lot like him when he was younger. He knew exactly how Gold felt because he felt the same way for Red. After Red's parents had split up, Red's brother Ruby going to live with their mother in Hoenn and Red was left with his father who would always end up drunk. They were lucky that Red's father had drank himself to death early. But Green couldn't help but be angry that Red had turned out worse even though his father was gone. He didn't find it fair. But Gold was more willing to ask for help than Green was back then and he was still unwilling now. Maybe things would have turned out better for Red if Green had asked someone else for help. Which is why he wanted to help Gold out even if he didn't want to help Silver. He didn't want Gold to have to deal with the pain of having the one he loved being forever damaged by the things that had been done to him.

He shook himself from his thoughts and hit play, letting the other two listen to everything that had gone on in the hospital room.


End file.
